Till The Ends of the Earth
by NewBlood7
Summary: When Stan and Wendy have a fight something goes wrong. The next day Wendy doesn't come to school, and the day after that. Soon Stan realizes Wendy has gone missing. Did she leave Southpark? Was she attacked? Is Stan just over reacting? No one in Southpark wants to believe something bad has happened in their quiet little mountain town
1. Chapter 1: Real and Fake

**Stan POV**

There is a time in everyone's life when they have to break the rules, and that time is now. I stood on top of a building as I looked on. The authorities have failed me, now it's time to take matters into my own hands.

I have to wonder how things got this way, before I do anything stupid I have to be sure if this is what I want. I have to do it for her, I have no other options.

I walked towards the stairs as I began to climb down the building. I fumed with frustration as I began to remember how I got here. I walked away as the memories clouded my mind…

* * *

_**Till the Ends of the Earth**_

* * *

**Stan POV**

It started out like any other day. I sat there in class as I listened to Mr. Garrison talk on. I dreamed on as I wasn't paying attention. I thought of life and how my life was going.

Currently I wasn't feeling very happy; Wendy and I had been at odds lately. Token had come up since Wendy's been partnered with him. It had reopened wounds for both of us. I wasn't sure if Wendy was going to go back to him, or if our dating would even work out anymore.

The bell rung as it sounded the end of class. I got my head back up as I noticed Kyle shake me a bit.

"Dude you alright?" Kyle asked me looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said brushing him off with a lie.

I looked around as I noticed Wendy was already out of the room.

"You don't seem alright" Kyle said not convinced.

"Are you two just going to sit there all day or what?" Cartman said getting out of his seat and standing there impatiently.

"Shut up Cartman, just give us some-" Kyle argued as I cut him off by getting out of my chair.

"Stan?" Kyle asked me.

I didn't look at him as I walked out of the class. I had to talk to Wendy, I couldn't take this anymore. I walked out of the room as I quickly looked for Wendy's locker.

Wendy was standing there in front of her locker as she was putting her books away. I walked up to her slowly as she didn't notice me. Okay Stan, don't fuck this up. Say only the truth to her.

"Hey Wendy" I said sticking my hands in my pocket.

Wendy hearing me turned around to face me.

"Oh… hi Stan" Wendy said feeling a little awkward.

We both didn't say anything for a few seconds as Wendy continued putting books away.

"So… Token eh?" I said knowing the past they had together.

Wendy sighed at my comment as she knew what I meant.

"Stan it isn't what you think, besides Token has a girlfriend." Wendy said still not facing me.

"Remember Nicole?" Wendy explained.

I stood there as this still wasn't convincing me.

"I know but what if something happened?" I said not letting go of the past.

Wendy didn't say anything as she tried to ignore me.

"I mean… you have been pretty jelly before" I told her casually.

Wendy suddenly stopped what she was going as she dropped her backpack.

"Excuse me?" Wendy said turning around to face me.

"But that's all over, because you finally made yourself look pretty" I said mentioning the hobbit.

"You look better in that picture online than you did in your whole life" I told her.

"Stan! How dare you say that to me?!" Wendy said suddenly angry.

I stood back a bit as she got in my face.

"Wendy wh-" I said a little confused.

"Those pictures were all fake! Bebe, Lola, Red, Nicole, all fake!" Wendy shouted at me.

"How could you love the fake version of me more than the real version?!" Wendy yelled with anger.

I began to get angry at her berating me.

"Well at least the fake version doesn't yell at me!" I argued back at her.

"Or be unfaithful to me! Or yell at me about stupid shit!" I said as I saw a crowd began to gather around us.

Wendy looked around as I saw a bunch of kids watching us.

"How could you be such an asshole?!" Wendy yelled now seeing tears in her eyes.

"All you want is a perfect girl? That's all you ever wanted? Well guess what asshole, I'm not perfect! Never have been and never will be!" Wendy shouted now with tears streaming down her face.

"I won't become the thing I swore the defeat" Wendy stated angry.

"But if you want a perfect girl then go ahead, have who ever you want!" Wendy said as I realized this wasn't going well.

I wanted to fight back but nothing came out of my mouth.

"I don't have to be with someone who only cares about looks" Wendy said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Fuck you Stan!" Wendy said extremely loud as she quickly ran and pushed herself through the crowd of kids.

I stood there is shock as I noticed Mr. Mackey come and see what all the commotion was about. None of the kids said a word as tears began to stream down my face. What have I done? I didn't mean for this to happen.

The kids slowly began to disperse as I walked and pushed my way through the diminishing crowd. I walked out of the school without looking at anyone or saying anything. I walked home as the scene replayed in my mind over and over. Like a broken tape it just keeps on playing. I couldn't get the picture of Wendy's teary face out of my mind.

I remember getting home and eating dinner then getting ready for bed, I didn't even do my homework. I got in my pajamas as I lay down in my bed. As I laid there I was overcame by this sense of sorrow.

I laid there as I heard whispering near my door. I cried silently as I turned my head to see my door ajar. I noticed the shadows of mom and dad as they talked to each other silently.

"Is Stanley okay?" I heard mom ask.

"He's alright, he just had a nasty break up with Wendy" My dad told her whispering.

"Oh no, he's too young to be dealing with that" My mom said worried.

"It's a natural thing Sharron, let's just let him get some sleep" My dad said leading her away from my bedroom and walking to their room.

I turned my head back as I looked at the ceiling. I'm sorry Wendy, I didn't mean it. I suddenly felt tired as I tried to get some sleep.

I just hope everything will be better in the morning… but little did I know it wasn't going to be so simple.


	2. Chapter 2: Mountain town

**Stan POV**

I opened my eyes as I woke up. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. I got ready for school like usual as I ate breakfast and was driven to school. I sat in the back as I didn't say much all morning. My mom drove in front as she seemed to notice my anti-social behavior.

"Are you alright back there Stanley?" Mom asked me concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said lacking emotion in my voice.

"Okay, I just don't want you to turn 'Goth' like last time" My mom said doing air quotations around the word Goth.

"Jesus mom that was only one time" I said remembering the whole escapades revolving around Raisins.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you're okay" Mom said backing off a bit.

Soon mom dropped me off as I walked through the front door of the school. All the students chatted with each other in the halls as I scanned the halls for Wendy. I know it's too soon to talk to her but I just have this bad feeling.

I walked past Wendy's locker as I stopped suddenly. I looked back as I didn't see Wendy at her locker. That's odd, she should be there. Maybe she saw me coming and got them before class started. I opened the door to my classroom as I walked in and took my seat. Kyle looked at me as I looked back at him.

"How are you Stan?" Kyle asked me in a gentle manner.

He must have known something was up.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little depressed about the drama Wendy and I are having" I sighed as I rested my head on my desk.

"I know, you guys had a huge fight" Kyle informed me.

"Oh you heard that?" I said with my head still on my desk.

"Of course dude, I think the whole school heard it" Kyle told me.

I covered my head in shame as I heard what he said.

"Jesus dude I didn't know it was that loud" I said embarrassed.

"Haha yeah I watched it all go down. It was funny to see you two bicker" Cartman said joining the conversation.

"Shut up Cartman" I said lifting my head up.

"Atleast he has a girlfriend fatass" Kyle argued at Cartman.

"Oh really and where's your girl Kyle, ummm?" Cartman asked raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone here has atleast kissed a girl, even Butters has and he's a loser" Cartman said pointing at Butters who wasn't paying attention.

"That is everyone except for you" Cartman said pointing his fat little finger at Kyle.

"Cartman you're so stupid, you totally forgot I've kissed more girls than you. Bebe, Rebecca, ring any bells?" Kyle said proving Cartman wrong, like he usually was.

"I've kissed girls too" Cartman huffed angry that Kyle proved his point wrong.

"Yeah and you've also had your mouth on Butter's ... thing ... and yet you call other people gay. It's pretty evident you're in the closet like Tom Cruise!" Kyle insulted.

Kyle and Cartman argued on as I looked at Wendy's desk. I suddenly realized that her desk was empty and given her perfect attendance that was odd.

"Hey guys" I said getting Cartman and Kyle's attention.

"Have either of you seen Wendy around?" I asked them curious.

Cartman and Kyle both looked at each other as they turned back to me.

"You mean she isn't here?" Kyle asked confused.

"Yeah I haven't seen her all day, and her desk is empty" I informed him a little worried.

"No… I haven't seen her" Cartman said as Kyle had the same stance.

"Kenny have you seen her?" I said desperate.

Kenny was reading a porn magazine as he gave a muffled no and shrugged. Wendy never missed a day of school, was she avoiding me by not going to school? I began to freak out a bit as Kyle grabbed a hold of me.

"Dude calm down, I'm sure she's fine" Kyle said noticing how frantic I looked.

"She's probably captured" Cartman concluded.

"Captured?!" I said worried now.

"Yeah you know kidnapped, probably going to get raped" Cartman said casually.

"Then we'll find her in the news dead on the street from titty cancer" Cartman shrugged.

The fears began to build up as I wondered if that's really what happened.

"Cartman knock it off" Kyle said back knowing that his words were rallying me up.

"I'm sure she's just sick or something Stan" Kyle told me.

"Nah, she got kidnapped by terrorists" Cartman argued back.

"Will you shut th-" Kyle said as Cartman cut him off by calling him a no good Jew.

Kyle and Cartman argued as suddenly Garrison came into the classroom. Kyle and Cartman stopped as we were supposed to be quiet. Mr. Garrison came in instructing everyone to take their seats.

"Okay kids today we are going to learn about World War 1" Garrison said writing 'WW1' on the board.

"Hey Stan" I heard from the side of me.

I turned to my side and saw Cartman.

"She's probably being gagged as we speak" Cartman whispered.

"Shut up Cartman" I hissed back.

"Is there a problem, boys?" Garrison asked interrupting us.

"Oh nothing, just that Stan's girl got kidnapped" Cartman explained.

This caused a stir amongst the students.

"You don't know that Cartman" Kyle said trying to silence him.

There was a muffled sound from Kenny as many students began asking questions.

"Okay okay enough" Mr. Garrison said trying to regain control.

"You know, finding a criminal sounds like a job for the Coon" Cartman said relaxing in his chair nonchalantly.

So that's what he's been getting at this whole time.

"Oh god Cartman not this again" Mr. Garrison said clearly frustrated.

"Sounds more like a job for Mysterion if you ask me" Bebe commented.

Kenny instantly gained interest in the conversation as he heard his superhero alias.

"No one likes Mysterion! Fuck you Bebe! You skank!" Cartman replied in anger.

"Fuck you too fatass!" Bebe said in anger.

"Fellas maybe we should calm down" Butters said joining in.

"Everyone is going to shut up and pay attention, alright?" Mr. Garrison said turning back to the board.

"If not then you'll get a one way trip to the Principal's Office" Garrison threatened.

I slumped in my chair as the thoughts built up. I had to know where Wendy was, I had to be sure.

After the last bell rang I quickly gathered up my belongings and put them in my bag. As I got ready to leave I saw Kyle and Jimmy run up to me.

"Stan, I know that Wendy is gone but you can't listen to Cartman" Kyle pleaded.

"I don't think Wendy was kidnapped" Kyle told me.

"Then why isn't she here?" I asked them impatient.

"S- Stan, it's only been a f- few days" Jimmy said stuttering.

"Maybe she just wanted some time away from you" Jimmy told me.

I rested my grip on my bag as I tried to listen to my friends.

"Maybe you're right" I said abandoning my plans of searching.

"Of course we're right" Kyle said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be back tomorrow, you'll see" Kyle said as he and Jimmy walked away.

I stood there as I slung the back pack over my shoulder. I sighed hoping that they were right.

I walked out of the hall as I began to walk home.

**Kyle POV**

We were sitting in class as the bell rung again. All the kids got out of there chairs as Stan still sat there with his head on his desk. I felt a little bad; I told him that Wendy would be back soon.

But it's been about 3 days and still no sign of Wendy. She didn't talk to any of us; I haven't even seen her walking the halls. Maybe Wendy really did leave for good, would she really just leave town after a fight? I had to find out for sure so I can tell Stan.

I got up as I noticed Bebe leaving class. I walked towards her as I grabbed her wrist. Bebe stopped in her tracks as she turned around to face me.

"Oh hey sweet cheeks" Bebe smirked as I was reminded of the crush she had on me.

I wasn't sure if she had a crush on me personally or if she just liked my butt.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" I asked her as we stood in the room.

"Sure, did any of your questions pertain to dating?" Bebe asked a little excited.

"No, they're about Wendy" I said as Bebe's smile faded away.

"Listen I know you and Wendy are really close. You've been a messenger between Stan and Wendy before. So I know if anyone knows where she is you will" I told her knowing her status.

"Is Wendy giving Stan the cold shoulder or what?" I said as Bebe stayed silent.

Bebe turned to face me as she was ready to speak.

"She hasn't contacted me, nor has she shown up to any of our list making meetings. I told the other girls that she's been on vacation, but if that's true she never told me anything." Bebe said bowing her face towards the ground.

I thought about it as I contemplate if Cartman was right, no Cartman is never right. I refuse to believe he was right about this.

"Do you think something bad might have happened to her?" Bebe asked worried.

"I'm not sure" I said simply.

I let go of Bebe as I turned around and saw Stan behind me.

"Stan!" I said surprised.

Stan pushed me aside as he confronted Bebe.

"Is what you said true?" Stan asked sadly.

Bebe nodded quickly as she rushed out of the door and ran into the hallway. Stan clenched his fist as I stood there.

"That does it Kyle, something is definitely wrong." Stan said turning back to me.

"I can't sit around anymore and do nothing" Stan said strongly.

"If you're done living in denial I'm going to go contact the police and file a missing person report" Stan said marching out of the room.

I stood there as I looked out the door.

I wanted to help, but I'm still not sure if this is the right way.

**Stan POV**

I walked to the police office as I marched and looked around. A bunch of cops stood around as they typed on computers. The clanking of keyboards filled the room as I stood in front of the desk.

"Hello? Anyone?" I called looking for some type of service.

People ignored me as I stood there waiting. The police officers moved around quickly as they held paper work and other records. I stood there as finally a police officer looked down and noticed me.

"Why hello there little guy, I didn't notice you there" The officer said as I rolled my eyes.

"Listen I'd like to file a-" I said as the police officer cut me off.

"Aren't you just adorable with your cute little red puff ball hat" The police officer cued.

"Where's your mommy little guy?" The officer behind the desk said looking around.

"I walked here myself" I sighed in irritation at the officer.

"Now listen, I just came to file a missing person report" I told the officer bluntly.

"Oh did you lose your stuff lion?" The officer said brushing off my request.

"What? No, I came here because my girlfriend-" I said as he cut me off again.

"Aww you have a special someone? Do you hold hands with her?" The officer said as I began to get angry.

"Sometimes" I said blushing a bit

"How cute" The officer replied amused by me.

"How are-" He said beginning to speak.

"I'd like to place a report for Wendy Testaburger!" I shouted trying to speed up the process.

"Oh, chief didn't Mr. and Mrs. Testaburger already file a report with us?" The officer said turning around in his chair and facing his chief.

The lead officer sat there as he sipped coffee. The Police Chief tipped the cup away from his mustached mouth as he talked.

"Yup they sure did" The chief confirmed.

My heart sank as I realized that even her parents were looking for her. It wasn't just me, not even Wendy's parents knew where she was.

I walked out of the Police Station as I stood there looking at the ground. Wendy… no. Cartman's words stuck in my head as I heard him.

_Yeah you know kidnapped, probably going to get rape._ _Then we'll find her in the news dead on the street from titty cancer._

Not if I have anything to say about it!

I ran down the street as I still could think of one last place I could go for help. I got to city hall as I stood in front of the hall. I opened the door as I walked down the large halls. I noticed the main hallway as I took a turned and ended up at the mayor's office.

I took a deep breathe and opened the door. I walked in as I noticed Mayor McDaniels standing near her desk talking on the phone to someone.

"Excuse me, I have an emergency!" I said trying to get her attention.

McDaniels turned to me as she noticed I was there.

"Yes yes I know we're over the budget" The mayor said continuing her conversation.

"Hello?!" I shouted aggravated.

"Hold on, I'm going to have to put you on hold" She said walking over to her desk and putting the phone down the receiver.

"What is it kid?" The mayor said impatient.

"There's a problem, a girl I know has been missing for days now. A police report was filed and there still has been no sign of her." I informed the mayor.

"Oh no that doesn't sound good" The mayor stated.

"It isn't, I don't think the police force is doing a good of enough job. South Park isn't that big so they should have found some type of evidence by now." I told her urgent.

"I think we should actually make this a full out search. I mean, what if she was kidnapped?" I said as McDaniels suddenly had a shift in emotion.

"Oh…" McDaniels said sitting down in her chair.

"Listen kid…" The mayor spoke to me.

"I don't think your friend was kidnapped" The mayor stated.

"But what if she was?" I said desperate for her to listen.

"That would mean that there was some type of freak living amongst us. Sorry to not believe your story but we have never had a report of kidnapping before, no one would ever do something that sick in our quiet little mountain town" The mayor concluded.

"Please I have a bad fe-" I said as she cut me off.

"I said nothing bad ever happens in this quiet little mountain town" The mayor said taking the phone off the receiver.

"Hey, it's me again. Now you were saying something about the budget right?" The mayor said blowing me off.

I can't believe this.

"Hey you can't do that!" I said feeling cheated.

"This conversation is over" The mayor said making a sweeping motion with her hand.

I marched out of city hall angry as I sat down on the curb. She didn't even listen to what I had to say. It was like I was invisible. Maybe I should wait a few days to see if the police will do anything.

It hurts me to say it but there is nothing else I could do. I can't search a whole city by myself, it would be impossible. I got up off the curb as I noticed the clouds in the sky.

I better get home before it rains on me. I stuck my hands in my pockets as I walked down the street and made my way home.

Please be okay Wendy.


	3. Chapter 3: Taken

**Stan POV**

I walked down the halls of the school as I looked at the ground. I couldn't believe what had happened yesterday. The police refused to help me, even though something might be wrong.

This was ridiculous; I don't even think they are trying. I opened the door to the cafeteria as hungry kids lined up and got there lunches; it was crowded like usual during lunch time.

I got my tray of food as I sat down at my friend's table. Cartman was bragging about something as the others listened.

"Yeah I got the newest high score last night" Cartman said as I sat down.

"Hey dude" Kyle said turning to his side to face me.

"Any luck at the police station last night?" Kyle asked curious.

"Don't even get me started dude" I said still angry at the events that occurred.

"What happened?" Kyle asked wanting to know.

"The police don't even care Kyle!" I said harshly.

"I was laughed out of the police station, they thought I was joking" I continued as I stirred the food around my plate with a fork.

"I'm sorry to hear that Stan" Kyle said a little disappointed.

"But maybe they're actually looking? You don't know how hard they may work" Kyle said trying to defend the officers.

"Wendy's parents already filed a police report and I haven't seen anyone even bother to go looking" I said peeved at the officer's lack of caring.

"Wendy's parents filed a police report?" Kyle said a little shocked.

I nodded slowly as Kyle looked a little freaked.

"Stan, you realize what that means right? It means that not even her parents know where she is. I think something really is wrong" Kyle said finally believing me.

"Yeah it's only what I've been saying this whole time" I said irritated.

"I'm sorry for not believing you" Kyle apologized.

"You guys should respect the police's authority" Cartman commented as he chomped down on some food.

"Fuck that dude, they aren't even trying" I stated.

"Stan there's nothing else we can do" Kyle shrugged.

I stood up from the table as everyone turned to me.

"What is wrong with you guys?! This isn't a joking matter; I didn't get a TV stolen or anything. This is an actually real life person who has gone missing, and it happens to be someone I care about!" I said sternly.

"I bet you kiss girls faggot" Craig added still not caring.

I stared at Craig in disbelief of how he was taking this.

"Maybe you're o- over reacting Stan" Jimmy commented.

"I am not over reacting! Ever second I waste something bad could happen to her" I shouted.

Some of the other kids began to turn to see all the commotion. I sighed as I sat back down in my chair.

"If you really want her back you could always enlist the help of the Coon" Cartman said leaning in.

Cartman couldn't help, his physical powers were no where near impressive. Kenny muffled something as he beat his two fists together. I knew what he meant; Kenny wanted to get revenge with who ever took Wendy. The problem was I had no idea who it was.

"Cheer up Stan, I bet Wendy will show up anytime now" Butters said trying to comfort me.

I groaned in disgust as I got up from the table.

"You guys just don't seem to get it" I said shaking my head as I walked away from the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

Maybe I just need to talk to someone about this.

**Kyle POV**

Stan walked out of the cafeteria as I turned back to everyone sitting at the table.

"Way to go guys" I said sarcastically.

"Gee I'm sorry" Butter said rubbing his fingers together.

"I wasn't directing that at you Butters" I said staring at Craig.

"What did I do?" Craig asked.

"That was seriously not cewl" Cartman told him.

"Him and Wendy have broken up many times, I'm sure they'll be fine" Clyde said completely missing what we were staying.

"You completely miss the point, it's not about that" I said shaking my head.

"Then what is it about?" Clyde asked confused.

"It's that someone got kidnapped you dumb asshole!" Cartman shouted.

"Oh" Clyde said still not caring.

"Well we don't necessarily know that Cartman, but what we do know is that Wendy is missing" I said trying not to jump to conclusions.

"And you aren't helping any by insulting Stan" I told Craig.

"Whatever, I don't have to take this" Craig said getting out of his chair.

Craig took his tray as he lifting his middle finger at me. Craig then walked away as I scowled at him.

"I'm telling you guys the Coon would be perfect for this situation" Cartman said trying desperately to get us to approve.

"Shut up Cartman" I said eating some peas off my tray.

I really didn't want Cartman doing something stupid and making things worse. All we could really do now was wait. We had to wait until the police find something, if you can't trust the authorities who can you trust?

**Stan POV**

I walked to the counselor's office as I sat outside the door. I heard talking from inside the room as I knew someone was already inside. I waited there as I kicked my feet from boredom.

I really hoped Mr. Mackey could help. I usually never went down to the counselor's officer, especially by my own free will. The door opened as Craig walked out of the office.

"Now Craig remember what we talked about" Mr. Mackey reminded him as he stood in the doorway.

"Yes sir" Craig said as he turned and saw me.

I scowled at Craig from the comment he said to me during lunch time. Craig turned away from my gaze as he walked down the hall and back to his class.

"Next?" Mr. Mackey said turning to look at me.

I got up off the seat as I walked inside the office. Mr. Mackey let me in as he closed the door behind us. Mr. Mackey sat at his desk as I sat in the seat in front of him.

"So, what brings you here Stanley?" Mr. Mackey asked.

"Having more trouble with hoarding Mkay?" Mr. Mackey asked curious.

"No no, that's all behind me" I sighed remembering how much of a wreck I was when that happened.

"Well what was it you wanted to talk about?" Mr. Mackey asked taking out a pencil.

"Well it's about Wendy" I said not wanting to startle him with the news.

"Your girlfriend?" Mr. Mackey said trying to refresh his memory.

"Yes, she hasn't been coming to school and…" I said not wanting to admit she was missing.

"Wait, Wendy hasn't been coming to school? That's odd, she's usually always on time Mkay" Mr. Mackey said confused.

"I know that's what I was saying!" I stated.

"I kind of miss her; I think something bad might have happened" I said feeling guilty.

"It's normal to miss a loved one Stan, but there has to be limits so it's not an obsession, Mkay?" Mr. Mackey explained.

"Like for example, my walkie talkies I use to talk to the hall monitors have gone missing recently." Mr. Mackey told me.

"I miss them yes, but am I going to go search the ends of the Earth for the culprits?" Mr. Mackey asked me leaning in.

"No?" I said confused.

"You see that's because I don't feel attached to any of my belongs anymore Mkay?" Mr. Mackey informed me.

"That's what you need to do with Wendy" Mr. Mackey explained.

I looked at Mackey in disgusted as he just referred to my girlfriend as a belonging.

"What?" I said in shock of his conclusion.

"That's all you need to do, can you do that Mkay?" Mr. Mackey told me.

"No, never" I said outraged by Mr. Mackey's advice.

I got out of the chair I was sitting in as I made my way to the door.

"Stan" Mr. Mackey said getting out of his seat behind his desk.

I flung open the door as I rushed out of the office.

"Stan! You'll never find peace unless you learn to stop being so compulsive!" Mr. Mackey yelled at me from his office.

I ran down the hallway as I ran out of Mackey's view. I'm never going to give up; I don't care what anyone says. I'll find her, even if I have to travel till the ends of the earth.

**Cartman POV**

I can't believe that Jew. How could he still not trust me? After all the years we've been friends he still doesn't trust me. I mean it's not like I haven't been untrustworthy before. I was the coolest kid in school.

The Coon was amazing, and he was so handsome. I continued to walk down the hall as children began to pile into the hallways. The bell had rung a few seconds ago and kids were getting ready to leave.

Maybe I should just look for Wendy by myself. Nah that bitch wasn't really worth my time; she was usually a wet blanket. The only reason I would spend time with any girl was if she had big tattas.

I walked down the hallway thinking to myself when I noticed something coming at me quickly. It my attention as suddenly the object ran into me. The force of the impact sent me and the object to the ground.

"Oww motherfucker" I said trying to get back on my feet.

I shook my head as I turned around and looked at the object.

"Watch where you're…" I said trailing off as I was surprised that the object was another student.

The student wore a hood of his head as I faced him from behind. The student got back to his feet as he quickly picked something off the ground.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around the halls" I said suspicious.

"Who are you?" I asked him as I talked to the figure from behind.

The figure didn't speak as he stood there.

"Hey are you mute or something? Sir Douchbag is that you?" I said remembering the Dragonborn.

The figure slowly began to walk away as I wasn't having it.

"Hey! You need to tell me who you are right fucking now!" I shouted as I tried to grab the mysterious student.

The student suddenly took off as he ran down the hallway.

"Hey! Hey!" I shouted as I ran after the mystery student.

The student was quick as he ran around a tight turn and kept on going. I wasn't letting his guy get away as I tried to run faster. The hooded figure turned around for a bit as he saw me trailing him. The figure then took a turn as he turned into a crowded hallway. I knew what he was trying to do; he was trying to lose me.

"Hey! Stop that student!" I shouted to the kids desperate for them to hear me.

Most of the students ignored me as they talked to each other. The hooded student rushed through the kids with accuracy as I ran through the kids and pushed them aside.

"Out of my way!" I shouted pushing student's out of the way.

I began losing the hooded student in the crowd as I ran out of steam. I ran as I saw the student approaching Kenny in the crowd.

"Kenny, stop him!" I shouted as Kenny turned around.

The figure tried to avoid Kenny as Kenny jumped at the figure. Kenny snagged the student's leg as he stumbled. The figure quickly shook off Kenny and bolted down the hall. The student fled around the corner as I stopped to catch my breath.

"Oh god damn it!" I said knowing the chances of me catching him faded.

Who the fuck was that? I turned around to Kenny as I fumed with anger.

"Kenny!" I shouted in anger.

Kenny got up off the ground as he picked something off the ground. Kenny examined the object as I realized the student must have dropped it when Kenny tackled him.

"Did you get that when you tackled him?" I asked trying to confirm my theory.

Kenny nodded quickly as I took it from him. I looked at it as I saw it was another student's binder. There were rainbows and shit on it as I knew immediately it was a girl's binder. I opened it quickly as I looked at the top of one of the assignments, usually where the name was.

The name on the paper read "Wendy Testaburger".

"Oh my god" I said in shock after reading the name.

"I fucking knew it!" I shouted angrily.

**Stan POV**

I closed the door to my room. I got undressed and got dressed into my Pajamas as I got ready for bed. I still can't believe what Mr. Mackey said to me. I tried to calm myself as just thinking about it made me angry.

I sighed as I tried to forget. I wished I could just wake up and this would be a bad dream. I crawled into my bed as I tucked the sheet over myself. Hopefully a good night's sleep would help.

I began to get sleepy as I suddenly was awoken by a sound. My phone rang as it got my attention. I was thinking of letting the call go but I decided against it. I got out of my bed as I kicked off the sheet. I walked up to the phone as I answered it.

"Hello?" I said rubbing my eyes trying to wake up.

"Hello Stan" The voice on the other end greeted.

I didn't recognize the voice, it sounded like a voice changer was being used.

"H- how do you know my name? Who is this?" I asked a little scared.

"I know many things… but that's mostly because I've been chanting with someone" The voice informed me.

I grinded my teeth as I knew what he was implying.

"Where are you keeping Wendy?" I asked clenching my fist.

"Why did you take her? Did she do something wrong?!" I shouted into the receiver.

There was a pause on the other end.

"You need to stop digging around" The voice told me.

"Unless you want to get hurt stop tracking us" The voice threatened.

"Never!" I shouted stubbornly.

"I want to talk to Wendy, now!" I commanded as I noticed my dad stop outside my door.

My dad was looking in from my door ajar as he opened it and came in.

"Who is it?" Randy asked interested.

I held the phone away from my mouth as I talk to him.

"They have Wendy" I told him grimly.

"Oh oh hold on a second" My dad said rushing off.

"Dad! Where are you-" I said as the voice on the receiver spoke again.

"Are you still there?" The voice ask.

"Yes" I confirmed.

Soon dad came back into my room as he held a piece of paper in his hand.

"Stan you have to read this to him" Randy said excited.

"What? Okay let me see it" I took the piece of paper as I held the receiver away from my mouth again.

I glanced over the paper as the words sounded familiar.

"Dad, these are lines from the movie 'Taken'" I informed my dad.

"Yeah, so?" My dad asked.

"Dad these aren't going to work I-" I said as Randy cut me off.

"You want Wendy back right?!" My dad shouted.

"Yes of course but-" I said as he cut me off again.

"Then you have to believe in me. We have to trust Liam Neeson!" Randy shouted.

"Okay okay fine" I said knowing he wouldn't go away until I did what he wanted.

I looked at the lines as I began to read them.

"Listen… I don't know who you are" I said beginning to read the lines.

"I don't know what you want; if you are looking for ransom I can tell you I don't have money" I said to the voice.

I glanced over the next lines as I hesitated.

"Dad I don't think I can say this it isn't true" I whispered.

"Say the lines!" Dad shouted.

I sighed as I went back to the script.

"But what I do have are a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career, skills that make me a nightmare for people like you" I said trying to sound threatening, as I was lying.

I read the next line as I saw the words 'My daughter' was crossed out and instead 'Wendy' was put in it's place.

"If you let Wendy go now that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you" I said as the line actually described how I felt.

"But if you don't. I will look for you, I will find you… and I will kill you" I said darkly.

There was a few seconds of silence as I finished reading the lines.

"Good luck" The voice responded as he hung up the phone.

I put the phone down as I looked at my dad shocked.

"Oh my god…" Dad said witnessing the conversation.

"That was fucking awesome!" Dad said suddenly ecstatic.


	4. Chapter 4: First Culprit

Just a friendly reminder to review. I need to make sure you guys are reading, even if you don't have anything constructive to say, please review. Reviews keep this story alive.

* * *

**Stan POV**

I paced down the hallway of the school quickly as I went to meet my friends in private. After what happened last night I had to consult my friends, there was no way this could be a coincidence. I knew for sure now something had happened to Wendy.

I didn't have any leads on who but I did have the phone number of who called me, now I just had to find out who the number belonged to. After I heard the conversation with the mysterious voice on the phone I called up my friends immediately. We were going to meet up in one of the empty rooms at school so we could talk.

I walked up to the room where we were supposed to meet. I looked to my left and right to see if anyone was watching. No one was there as I opened the door and slid in the room. Inside the room stood Cartman as he sat in one of the desks. Cartman noticed me as he got out of his chair.

"Stan you are not going to believe this," Cartman informed me.

"Boy do I have some news for you," Cartman told me.

"Really? Cause I have some important news also," I said not believing what Cartman had to say was important.

Kyle and Kenny gathered around also as they heard me. Kenny made a muffled sound as he asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine Kenny, I just need to tell you guys what happened last night," I told them as I sat down and took a deep breath.

I really hoped they believed me, I bet Kyle would but it would be hard to convince everyone else.

"Well, I was going to bed last night when I got a phone call," I began setting up the scene.

"I figured it was something important since they called so late. Once I picked up the phone the voice on the other end automatically knew my name, I thought it was one of you guys but soon I realized I was dead wrong," I said telling them the story.

"The voice implied that he had a hold of Wendy then he told me to stop digging around. He said I would get hurt if I keep on tracking them. I now know that Wendy has indeed been kidnapped… I guess Cartman was right," I said as it pained me to admit it.

"I told you guys! You see I knew something was wrong!" I said determined.

"Well I was the one who hit the nail on the head," Cartman bragged.

"I mean seriously when have I ever been wrong?" Cartman gloated.

"Cartman the only time you've been right was with Man-Bear-Pig," Kyle rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do?" I said desperate for help.

"We'll discuss that after I tell my piece of news," Cartman said getting ready to explain.

"Yesterday after school I was walking the halls when I ran into this mysterious student. He had a hoodie over his head, it looked like the one Trayvon Martin wore, so that's when I knew something was up," Cartman said being racist like usual.

"The hooded figure didn't say shit when I asked him for his name, then he took off running down the halls," Cartman said irritated.

"I almost lost him in the crowd but Kenny was able to swipe something he held under his arm. And that happened to be this," Cartman said taking something off the table.

Cartman handed a folder to me as I instantly recognized who the binder belonged to. I had held this binder multiple times and I knew it belonged to Wendy. I clenched my fist around the binder as I fumed with anger.

"What did they want with this?" I asked a ting of anger in my voice.

"We don't know, but we checked Wendy's locker. It wasn't busted into, they must have had her locker combination," Kyle explained.

"Wait, you knew about this?" I asked Kyle confused.

"Cartman told me what happened right as I was about to leave school," Kyle explained.

"I didn't believe him at first but the evidence was so apparent I couldn't deny it," Kyle said feeling a little irritated Cartman was right.

"You notice what this means right Stan?" Cartman said putting his hands behind his back.

"No what?" I asked as he paced past my chair and looked out the window.

"It means that whoever took your girlfriend is a student at this school," Cartman said grimly.

I took in the information as I thought of culprits.

"It's probably someone we know, how else could they have gotten the lock combination?" Cartman said raising an eyebrow.

"So to help in finding the culprit we in listed the help of Butters," Kyle explained as he gestured for Butters.

Butters came out from hiding under a desk as he walked to us.

"Fellas did I really need to hide like that?" Butters asked twiddling with his thumbs.

"Yes Butters, it was for the dramatic reveal," Cartman explained rolling his eyes.

"Well I'll help anyway I can to find Wendy," Butters said innocently.

"I'm not sure you guys what if it wasn't someone from our school?" I asked them not knowing the plan.

"What if they somehow got the information out of Wendy?" I said not wanting to believe a close friend did it.

"Stan open your eyes, there was some kids roaming the halls and they know your name. Besides who else would want to kidnap that bitch Wendy unless they somehow wanted to get at you?" Cartman argued turning around to face me.

I was a little miffed at Cartman calling her a bitch but he usually called her it. Kenny made a muffled sound as he cocked his finger like a gun. I knew what he was implying; he was implying becoming a vigilante.

"Kenny please he needs the help of a real hero like the Coon," Cartman said shoeing away Kenny's idea.

Kenny sounded angry as he cussed at Cartman.

"Can't we have both Mysterion and the Coon?" Butters said coming up with a compromise.

"Fine, but the Coon is only doing it because he wants more attention and praise," Cartman huffed.

I got a little hopeful as I knew of what a great hero Mysterion was, Kenny was great in a fight.

"Then it's settled, we need to go down the list of friends," Cartman said taking out a list.

"I usually wouldn't agree with this sort of thing but since Wendy was kidnapped I believe this is necessary," Kyle said examining the list.

"First we can start with Clyde," Kyle said pointing to the first name on the list.

**Wendy POV**

My eyes slowly began to open as my head slowly began lifting up from its bowing position. I shook my head as I looked around and was reminded where I was. I was in some type of room and strapped to a chair. I tried to budge but like usual I was strapped down to the chair by my arms, so I didn't move. The straps were made out of some type of cloth but I couldn't get out of it.

I have been stuck here a few days, and I still had no idea what was going on. The room was musty and a bit of the roof leaked; this place had to be abandoned. I was scared of what might happen to me, I really didn't want to die this way. I remember being abducted after my fight with Stan.

I went to bed angry but in the middle of the night someone must have moved me because when I woke up I was here. As I tried to struggle and maybe loosen the straps I noticed a slit on the door in front of me open.

"W- what do you want?" I said scared.

The slit closed suddenly as the door opened. A kid in a mask walked up to me as he began to undo my straps. I looked at him in confusion as I felt a pistol get pressed up against the back of my head. The masked kid undid the straps as I massaged my wrists freely. The masked kid held a bowl of food as he placed it in my lap.

My mouth watered at the sight of food as I hadn't received a full blown meal ever since I got here. All I got were little snacks that were thrown to me through the slit of the door, that and water. They were able to keep me alive but I was still very hungry. The meal was a frozen TV dinner microwaved but I didn't care at this point, atleast it was something.

I ate off the tray slowly as I knew I couldn't try an escape with the gun pointed behind my head. I lost a bit of fear in my heart as I realized it was kids who had kidnapped me. Now I knew they didn't want to murder me, however beat up or even torture was still options.

I ate as I thought of why they could possibly want me of all people, yeah I was popular at school but that still wasn't a reason to kidnap me.

"So, mind telling me why I'm here?" I asked trying to be casual.

The masked kid didn't say anything as I continued to eat.

"A simple yes or no would have been sufficient," I grumbled to myself.

I had a feeling these guys weren't going to talk, they would risk revealing their identity. They seemed to have thought this through in advance. After a few minutes I finished eating as I dropped the tray to the ground.

"That was good, what's for desert?" I said snarky.

The masked kid walked forward as I saw finished. He began tying me up again as I didn't resist, I knew the person with the gun behind me was still there. The kid finished tying me back up as he picked the tray up off the ground. He walked out the room as the kid with the gun followed behind him. The door shut as I sighed deeply.

Well atleast I know they want me alive, that was good atleast. However I still didn't know who, why, and where. I secretly hoped this was a prank but I had suspected it wasn't. I was here for days, either this was real or it was a damn good prank.

**Kenny POV**

I leaned up against a wall as I waited. It was lunch time and currently I have been waiting for the others. Stan showed up as he walked to where I was. Stan put his hands in his pockets as he looked at the ground. I noticed Stan's stance as I asked him if something was wrong.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just frustrated with the situation, but I'm not going to give up. I'm going to get this guy!" Stan said with a vengeance.

Kyle and Cartman and showed up as they stood there.

"You guys ready for this?" Cartman asked everyone.

"Yes," Stan said ready.

"Okay then, Clyde should be walking through here soon," Cartman informed us.

"He'll be walking down here for lunch and when he does we'll block the cafeteria entrance," Cartman explained.

"Then we'll ask him to join us in one of the rooms and…" Cartman said as Butters came rushing to us.

"He's coming!" Butters informed us.

"Good, you guys know what to do," Cartman said standing in front of the cafeteria.

Stan, Kyle and I ran as we hid behind a trash can. Cartman stood there as I watched Clyde make his way towards the cafeteria entrance. Clyde stopped as Cartman began talking.

"Oh hey Clyde, I've been wanting to talk to you," Cartman said putting his hand on Clyde's shoulder.

"You do?" Clyde said confused.

"Yeah, I wanna tell you a secret. Come on let's go inside this room so no one will hear," Cartman whispered as he lead Clyde inside one of the supply rooms.

We quickly got out of hiding as Butters followed behind.

"Remember to be our alarm and guard the door," Kyle told Butters.

"Alright," Butters said nervous.

Stan, Kyle and I walked inside as Cartman had Clyde in one of the chairs.

"Hey what are you-" Clyde said as I closed the door shut.

Clyde trailed off as we crowded around him.

"Alright Clyde, we want answers," Cartman interrogated.

"Answers on what?" Clyde asked.

"Don't play stupid Clyde!" Cartman said banging on the chair.

"What do you know about the kidnapping of Wendy?" Cartman asked him shining a desk lamp in his eyes.

"Gah! I don't know anything," Clyde said trying to get the light out of his eyes.

"This is stupid I'm getting out of here," Clyde said rising from his chair.

I knew my cue as I grabbed Clyde by the arm and forced him back into the chair. Clyde tried to get back up again as I shoved him forward. Clyde's chair on wheels slid into the wall as his head bonked into the wall. Clyde was dazed for a bit as her rubbed the back of his head. I then moved the chair back in front of Cartman.

"You can't do this, this is inhuman," Clyde complained.

"Just shut up and tell us the truth!" Stan said sternly.

"I don't know anything I swear, I, I…" Clyde stuttered as I had enough of these games.

I pulled out a hand gun as I pointed it at him. Clyde freaked out as I aimed at him.

"Jesus Christ dude!" Kyle said horrified as this wasn't part of the plan.

I moved closer to Clyde as I tried to intimidate him.

"Tell me what you know!" I said as my parka muffled my words.

"Please stop, don't do it!" Clyde begged on the verge of tears.

I cocked my hand gun as Clyde finally snapped.

"Okay okay stop, I'll tell you everything I know!" Clyde said as he actually knew.

"You bastard, you knew all along?!" Stan shouted angry.

"I- I know someone who helped take her!" Clyde shouted.

"One of my friends was enlisted by someone who paid them to take Wendy," Clyde confessed.

"I don't know the reason all I know is-" Clyde said as he was cut off.

"Alarm! Alarm!" Butters shouted making the signal.

"Oh god someone's coming!" Cartman shouted in a panic.

"Butters, what are you doing near that door? Is someone in there?" I heard a voice say.

There was silence as Butters didn't say anything.

"Butters you need to tell me the truth, mkay?" Mr. Mackey said from outside the door.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Cartman thanked Clyde as he quickly rushed towards the door.

Cartman grabbed a mop as he approached the door.

"Get out of here!" Cartman hissed at us.

Cartman flung open the door as he walked out of room casually.

"Cartman? What were you doing in there?" Mr. Mackey asked suspicious.

"Well I'm getting a mop Mr. Mackey," Cartman explained stalling.

I grabbed Clyde by the arm as I opened the window. I forced Clyde out the window as I gestured for Stan and Kyle. Stan and Kyle climbed out quickly as I looked at the open window. If I climbed out I couldn't close the window. I closed the window as I looked for an excuse.

"For what?" Mr. Mackey asked confused.

"Well it was supposed to confidential but…" Cartman said trailing off.

I stood silent as I noticed another mop in the room.

"Pete Melman crapped his pants again," Cartman whispered to Mr. Mackey.

"He left a big mess in the study hall," Cartman added to the lie.

"Oh…" Mr. Mackey said not sure how to respond.

"Well I suppose accidents do happen mkay," Mr. Mackey said buying it.

"Tell Pete to be more careful mkay," Mr. Mackey told Cartman.

"Will do," Cartman told him.

I quickly grabbed the mop as I came up with an idea. I pressed the mop next to my lips as I began to kiss it. Mr. Mackey opened the door as he looked inside. Mr. Mackey must have noticed me as he kept the door open for a few seconds. Mr. Mackey didn't saw anything as he closed the door slowly.

"There's something wrong with that kid, he needs better role models mkay," Mr. Mackey said obviously talking about me as he closed the door.

I heard him walk away as after a few minutes Cartman flung open the door again. Cartman and Butters ran in as they examined the room.

"Where are Stan and Kyle?" Cartman asked concerned.

I told Cartman I pushed them out the window as he sighed in relieve.

"Good, we're safe then," Cartman sighed.

"But that was way too close," Cartman stated.

I told Cartman we should keep interrogation out of school time. Cartman agreed as he nodded slowly.

"Looks like the time has come for Mysterion and the Coon to team up. We shall take to the streets and solve this crime," Cartman said turning to face me.

"And don't forget Professor Chaos," Butters said excited.

"Shut up Butters no one cares," Cartman said back to him.

I nodded as I felt the hand gun in my pocket. If we're going to have to take on criminals, we'll need more firepower. Especially since now we know we're dealing with a group of criminal scum. I bet whoever's behind this enlisted the best of the best.

Well I'm ready to play rough, I'm always ready.


	5. Chapter 5: An old friend

A reminder to please review

* * *

**Kyle POV**

I stood in the middle of the hall as I looked through my locker. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I saw Cartman, Stan and Kenny there.

"So are we gonna do this thing today or what?" Cartman asked me.

"What thing?" I asked not sure what he was talking about.

"You know… go beat up kids after school to get information" Cartman whispered.

"Dude what? That wasn't part of the plan" I told Cartman.

"Really? Well do you remember what happened yesterday with Clyde?" Cartman said folding his arms.

"We can't be that violent at school anymore, unless we all risk getting detention" Cartman said gesturing to everyone.

"You guys, I've been thinking…" I said trying to make my point.

"Maybe we're going about this wrong. Maybe we should be just asking our friends if they know, instead of beating them up" I suggested.

"Wow Kyle, you're such a pussy" Cartman huffed.

Kenny laughed at Kyle's suggestion as he pretended to curtsy like a lady. I fumed as I looked at Stan. Stan realized I was mad as he commented.

"Come on you guys, at least be rational. I think we should try a peaceful method first before we go straight to violence." Stan said taking my side.

"You know what, I got an idea… how about we fucking don't?!" Cartman said angry.

"Stan they took your girlfriend, they aren't going to go down without a fight" Cartman told Stan.

"I don't even care about this bitch, but the Coon does" Cartman stated.

"That's why me and Kenny are going to get our information the old fashion way" Cartman said beating his fists together.

Kenny nodded as he agreed with Cartman.

"Come on Kenny, let's leave these ladies to fight for themselves" Cartman said walking away as Kenny joined him.

I stood there angry as Stan looked at me.

"I really hope you're right dude" Stan said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry, we know that who ever knows Clyde is part of this" I informed him.

"Have a little faith in me" I said disappointed in Stan's lack of faith.

"Okay I'm sorry" Stan apologized.

"I'm going to go talk to Tweek" I said closing my locker.

"You can talk to Token" I said assigning him the task.

I then walked away as I held my notes close. Cartman and Kenny were going down the wrong path. There always had to be a peaceful solution.

You catch flies better with honey than with vinegar.

**Stan POV**

I stopped in front of the computer lab as I looked inside. I saw Token sitting there as all the other chairs were empty. I walked inside as I walked to where Token was sitting. I didn't say anything as I was still thinking of how to approach this.

Why did Kyle give me this job? Of all the people he could have chosen why did it have to be Token? Token and I haven't been the best of buddies; I sincerely hope he still wasn't mad about our past. I sat down in a chair next to him as he turned around and saw me there.

"Hey" I said simply as Token looked at me.

"So… how have you and Nicole been?" I asked sounding really awkward.

"We've been fine" Token said turning back to the computer.

Token continued typing on the keyboard as I sat there.

"Oh that's good, has Cartman been giving you anymore trouble?" I asked him.

"Not recently" Token said ignoring me.

"Oh well sometimes he can be-" I said as Token saw through me.

"What do you want Stan?" Token asked knowing I wanted something.

I sat there for a few seconds as I thought of how to phrase it.

"Well if something happened, you'd tell me right?" I asked Token.

"What do you mean by that?" Token said confused.

"It's about Wendy…" I told him as he looked at me.

"It's always about Wendy isn't it? The only time you contact me is when it has to do something with Wendy" Token sighed as he shook his head.

I was going to defend myself but I guess that kind of was true.

"You know I'm more than just the Ex- Boyfriend of Wendy, I have a life. That was just a chapter in my life" Token explained.

"Yes I know but-" I said getting a little irritated.

"It's like that's all you see is a machine you can get-" Token said as I got angry.

"Just shut up and listen!" I shouted at Token.

Token looked shocked as he stopped talking.

"Something really serious has happened; Wendy's been missing for a long time now" I said calming down.

"And I found out recently that Clyde is involved in this somehow" I explained.

"So if you're not telling me something you better fucking spit it out right now!" I said standing on my seat.

Token looked a little frightened at my outburst.

"Oh god, that's awful. I'm sorry I didn't know" Token apologized sincerely.

I looked at Token as I saw how sincere his gaze was. Token definitely didn't know about this. I jumped off my chair as I landed on the ground.

"Thank you for your time, I'm sorry for the outburst" I apologized.

I walked towards the door as I reached to open it.

"If you're looking for someone who knows Clyde maybe you can talk to Craig" Token suggested as I stopped.

I completely forgot about Craig.

"Thank you" I said to Token as he nodded at me.

"I hope you find her" Token told me.

I opened the door as I walked out and into the hallways.

Yeah, I hope I find her too.

**Kenny POV**

We roamed the town as we looked for suspects. Cartman walked down the sidewalk with me as we stayed vigilante. Cartman was dressed in his Coon outfit as I was in my Mysterion outfit. We hadn't fought anyone yet, we had to find some kids from our school if we wanted answers.

"Maybe it was the Goth kids, I mean they did release Cthulhu onto the town" The Coon suggested.

"I doubt that" I said in my dark voice I used to hide my identity.

"I don't think Clyde has ever even talked to the Goth kids" I said as we walked down the street.

"We need to think closer than just secondary friends; Clyde won't get this information from someone he didn't trust." I explained to Cartman.

"Like Craig or Token" Cartman nodded getting it.

Cartman stopped at a hotdog stand parked on the sidewalk.

"Hold on a second" Cartman told me as he reached in his pockets.

"One hotdog please" Cartman asked the vender as the vender took his money.

The vender then gave Cartman his hotdog as he put down the club he was holding. Cartman took the hotdog as he picked back up his club. I didn't ask before what that club thing was; it must be something new he got.

"Hey what is that thing you got there anyway?" I asked actually interested.

"Oh this?" Cartman said examining his club.

The club had some metal parts on it as the lights on it glowed and blinked.

"It's my zero gravity baton" Cartman said proudly as we walked down the sidewalk.

"It emits a field of energy that makes its density greater" Cartman explained.

"Really?" I said not sure if he was telling the truth.

"Haha no, this is a baseball bat wrapped in tin foil" Cartman laughed that I actually believed him.

I rolled my eyes as I should have known. Cartman continued eating his hotdog as we strolled by. As we walked I heard footsteps behind us.

I stopped suddenly as I turned around quickly. I saw that there were indeed people behind us. The kids looked at us as they held lead pipes and other crappy made tools.

"Can I help you?" I asked knowing what they wanted.

"Yeah, you can help us get a million hits on Youtube" The bully said drawing a knife from his pocket.

"Oh sweet, the Coon has archenemies" Cartman said still eating his hotdog.

The bully with the knife lunged at me as I dodged out of the way and I kicked the bully in the chest as he gasped in pain and fell over. Another mugger came as he threw a wild punch.

I ducked under the punch as I uppercutted at his chin. The mugger stumbled backwards as another one with a pipe came up from behind. The bully hit me from behind as I felt the pain radiate through my head.

"I think I'm going to title this 'Mysterion gets Pwned'" The bully gloated.

I got angry as I spun around and punched him in the face. The other two kids hit me from behind as I fell onto my knees. The kids began kicking me on the ground as I didn't want to use deadly force.

"Hey!" Cartman yelled as the kids looked at him.

Cartman took a swing with his bat as it connected against one of the kid's faces. A tooth flew out of the kid's mouth as he hit the ground. This distraction bought me enough time as I took out a kunai and stabbed one of the kids in the hand.

I got to my feet as I pulled out the dagger and drew my handgun with my other hand. The bullies looked on in horror as I pointed it at them.

"You better back up!" I threatened.

The bullies began to back away as they saw they were outmatched.

"This is the part where you run away!" I shouted as the bullies scurried away.

I turned around as I saw Cartman still hitting one of the goons on the ground with his bat. I put my hand on Cartman's shoulder as I gestured for him to stop. Cartman stopped as he put his foot on top of the downed goon.

"When the cops can no longer protect or serve" Cartman chanted

"Be warned mugger, heads up perv. We got the strength and we got the nerve. To give those in need, what they deserve!" Cartman said heroically.

There was a sound of sirens as I knew the cops were coming.

"Come on let's split" I said rushing off.

The Coon ran in the other direction as he seemed excited.

"Coon and Friends forever! Woo-hoo!" Cartman shouted to the sky.

I ran away as I smiled a bit. You had to give Cartman credit, atleast he was dedicated.

**Stan POV**

I walked down the hallways as I looked for Craig. He had to be somewhere around here, he couldn't just disappear. I walked as I saw Kyle talking to Tweek.

Kyle and Tweek looked like they were finished up talking as Tweek went to leave. I stood in front of Tweek as he stopped in his tracks.

"Gah! What is it now?" Tweek said freaking out.

"Do you know where Craig is?" I asked him calmly.

"He's at the end of the hall, now leave me alone" Tweek said pushing me aside.

Tweek then ran off as I looked at him. Tweek seemed really spooked, I guess Kyle asking questions didn't help.

"So did he know anything?" I asked Kyle putting my hands in my pockets.

Kyle shook his head sadly as he looked up at me.

"Tweek was acting really strange; he started to freak out as soon as I mentioned Clyde" Kyle explained.

I clenched my fist as Tweek knew what was happening. He had to know what was happening to Wendy, if he didn't he wouldn't have freaked out.

"Dude this is starting to piss me off" I said feeling obligated.

I couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened to Wendy. I should have made up with her before she went missing. I should have told her I loved her and that I was sorry. I regret that day where I was just standing there and let her leave. I love Wendy, and I'm not sure if she's in this mess because of me.

"We're narrowing down our choices, but it'll still take some time" Kyle said staying calm.

"We need to do it faster!" I said sternly.

"Stan we need to do this diplomatically, violence won't get us to the truth faster." Kyle urged me.

"We'll see about that" I said pushing Kyle aside.

I walked down the hall as I saw Craig standing there. A few students were in the way as I marched to Craig.

"Hey Craig!" I called out to him.

Craig turned around as a student moved out of the way. I suddenly noticed someone standing right next to Craig. The person standing next to him was wearing a hood as smoke poured out from under the student's hidden face. I stopped suddenly as I remembered what Cartman told me.

The grey hoodie covered up his face as Craig suddenly noticed me. Craig's eyes grew wide as he knew what I saw. Kyle stood next to me as he stood in shock also. I could hear Craig curse as he quickly handed the mysterious student something. Craig then took off as I shouted for Craig to stop.

"Hey! Get back here!" I shouted at Craig.

I ran towards the mysterious student as the student stood there waiting for me. The student then flipped up his hood as he revealed his face. I looked on in shock as I recognized the face.

The mysterious stranger was smoking a cigarette as he had bags under his eyes. I hadn't seen this kid in years.

It was the Mole!

The Mole stood there as he flicked his cigarette away from his mouth. The cigarette landed on the ground as he stared at his watch. I approached the Mole as he smiled at me.

Suddenly I heard the school bell ring as kids flung open the class room doors as they rushed into the halls. I grinded my teeth as I stopped running and tried not to get trampled.

Soon enough the kids dispersed as the hallways were passable now. As the kids cleared I looked and the Mole was gone.

"Damn it" I cursed under my breath as I looked back at Kyle.

Kyle still stood there in shock as he looked at me. We hadn't seen the Mole ever since the war with Canada. He died in Kyle's arms, I watched him die right there.

How was he back? Why was he involved with Craig? He must be involved with Wendy. Why else would he suddenly come out of no where? I asked Kyle one question as I stood there from afar.

"Kyle, do you still think we should use peaceful reasoning?"


	6. Chapter 6: Desperation

**Stan POV**

I couldn't believe it. The Mole was alive, and he was talking to Craig. This didn't make any sense; there was no way he could be here at school.

The Mole didn't even go to school, so why would he be here? The only explanation was that he was involved with Wendy. That had to be it; why else would he suddenly come from hiding in the shadows? Kyle and I tried to contact Cartman and Kenny at the end of school but there wasn't any answer.

I walked into the class room as I closed the door. It was lunch time but we all decided to skip lunch and instead talk about what was happening.

Cartman leaned up against his desk as Kyle manned the door. Kyle saw it was me as he knew everyone was here. Butters was even here as he stood there nervously.

"What happening? What did you find?" Butters asked anxious.

"We'll explain" I told Butters as I walked up to Kenny and Cartman.

"Did you guys find anything yesterday?" Kyle asked Kenny and Cartman folding his arms.

"Well we were attacked by a group of thugs" Cartman said thinking it had some type of relevance.

"Did you recognize any of them?" Kyle asked looking at Kenny.

Kenny gave a muffled sound as he confirmed they didn't.

"Did you guys even find anything?" Kyle said disappointed.

"Actually yes we did, you stupid Jew" Cartman insulted him.

"We found out that they know who Mysterion is" Cartman nodded.

"They didn't seem to recognize the Coon but that's probably because it was dark at night" Cartman shrugged.

"I mean, who doesn't know of the Coon?" Cartman asked feeling important.

Kyle just rolled his eyes as he sighed.

"Well Stan and I actually found something of substance" Kyle said looking at Cartman.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Cartman laughed not believing him.

"We found out Christophe is part of this plan" I told them.

"Wait you don't mean... the Mole do you?" Cartman asked standing up.

"Yes, that's exactly who I'm talking about" Kyle said seriously.

"No fucking way!" Cartman said in disbelief.

"He was torn up by guard dogs! There's no way he's alive!" Cartman said angry.

Kenny looked at the ground as he made a muffled sound.

"What?" Kyle said as all attention was pointed at Kenny.

Kenny reminded us about the wish he made before he went with Satan. Kyle eye's widened as he looked at me.

"Could that be a possibility?" Kyle asked me.

"I dunno dude, it seems to make sense to me. All the soldiers killed during the war were brought back to life." I informed him.

"It makes sense that even the Mole would be brought back" I said thinking about it.

"Fellas who's the Mole?" Butters asked confused.

"He's someone who fought with us during the Canadian and American war" Cartman said darkly.

"Now it seems he's back to exact his revenge" Cartman said hitting his fist on the desk.

"We're not exactly sure about that last part" I told Cartman.

"What why not?" Cartman asked confused.

"Well we saw him talking with Craig" Kyle explained.

"That son of a bitch!" Cartman shouted.

"Do you understand what this means?!" Cartman shouted turning to face us.

"Craig's the last culprit it could possibly be. Craig and Clyde are such great buddies" Cartman said waving his hands around.

"How the fuck are we supposed to defeat Craig when he has the Mole on his side? Huh?!" Cartman said frustrated.

"I don't know, but we'll find a way!" I shouted back.

"I've come too far to give up at the first sign of trouble" I said solemnly.

Kyle patted me on the back as I looked at him.

"Don't worry Stan, we'll find them. I'm with you till the end" Kyle encouraged me.

"The road will be treacherous now that we know who we are up against" Cartman said standing tall.

I nodded at Cartman signifying I understood. Kenny stood up as he walked in front of me. Kenny stuck out his fist as he waited for me. I smiled a bit as I threw my fist forward and bumped his fist.

"Thank you all so much" I said trying not to get teary eyed.

"Let's find that asshole Craig and make him pay" Cartman smiled evilly.

Cartman went to the door as he opened it.

"If anyone finds Craig contact your team mates" Cartman ordered.

I nodded as Kyle stood next to me.

"What am I supposed to do?" Butters asked innocently.

"Butters, I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt" I said telling the truth.

"But I wanna help, please?" Butters added.

"Okay if you want to help, you can be a scout Butters" Kyle said assigning him his job.

Butters looked excited as he had his job.

"But remember, if you see anything going down do not intervene, do you understand? Do not intervene" Kyle said strictly.

"Yes sir" Butters said bravely.

"I won't let you down" Butters said exiting the room.

I nodded as I felt something course through me. Soon Wendy, don't worry babe, I'm coming for you. I won't let them hurt you, not now and not ever again.

**Wendy POV**

I sat in my chair as I kept my head down. I pretended I was asleep as I worked on the cuffs around my wrists. The cuffs were made of fabric and I had been working on breaking them in my free time.

They didn't pay attention to me for the most part; they just left me here in this room alone. The only time they focused on me was when they brought in food, then they stayed until my meal was finished. Little did they know that I haven't been a damsel in distress this whole time. I secretly have been burning through the fabric cuffs that confined me to this chair.

There was a desk lamp next to me and with a few good sparks I am able to get a small fire going. The room probably smelled like smoke but the guards didn't seem to notice. The desk lamp was used for light since this dusty old room could get barely any electricity to it.

I struggled a bit as I didn't want to push myself. I'm going to need my strength for when I break out of this; I knew I'd have to face the guards. But that wasn't much of a problem; I was tougher than I looked. They underestimated me and soon they were going to pay the price.

I stopped struggling as I heard voices getting closer. They were close as I sat there silently, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"I can't believe you took off like a pussy" A voice said with a thick accent.

"Hey it wasn't my fault" I said hearing the other voice.

I recognized the voice as I tried to place who it was.

"Craig?" I said to myself as I heard his voice again.

"They came up too quickly, I was barely quick enough to give you the cell key" Craig complained.

"Always excuses with you" The other voice said annoyed.

"Zhere is other ways you could have contacted me" The accented voice told him.

"Well I would have told you over walkie talkie but you never pick up!" Craig argued back.

"I told you I was on my smoke break!" The accent voice yelled.

The voice sighed as Craig stood out front of my door.

"Zhis is why I'm paid more than you" The voice said walking away.

Craig made an angry huff as three other shadows appeared from underneath my door.

"Who's got watch this time?" Craig asked the other two members.

I secretly hoped it was Craig so I could knock his lights out. I can't believe Craig was even part of this; it made me angry knowing he would do such a thing to me.

"I have to do watch? Haha that's gay" One of the guards stated.

"Yeah that's gay" Another guard laughed.

"Shut up, besides it's your turn Fosse" The third guard said walking away.

"That's gay" Fosse laughed not wanting to do his job.

I heard Fosse pick up something as he walked to my door. I sat there as I lifted my back up straight. I want to make it look like I wasn't doing anything suspicious. The door was opened as the kid entered the room with my food. I recognized the student as I'd seen him around the school before.

Fosse wasn't the brightest at school, if I recall he didn't even pass the third grade. Fosse almost always traveled with his little friend he had along with him, I believe his name was Bill. They were both naïve bullies who were easily grouped to join one side of the other. Obviously now they were persuaded to kidnap me, from whoever hired these goons.

I sat there patiently as I tried to not look suspicious. Fosse put the tray on my lap like usual as he stood there waiting for me to eat.

"Aren't you forgetting to undo my arm cuffs?" I reminded him waiting to spring my trap.

Fosse nodded as he bent over and he began to undo my right arm. While he was distracted I moved my left arm quickly. I struggled moving my arm upward as I felt the fabric giving way. The fabric was weak now due to my melting of its layers.

I moved my arm up quickly as the fabric ripped. There was a loud ripping sound as Fosse turned to see my other wrist free. I threw a punch with my free fist as it connected against his face. Fosse stumbled backwards as I got up out of the chair quickly. I turned to my right wrist as I undid the rest of the strap. I stood there as I turned back to Fosse.

Fosse charged at me as I made a break for the door. As I ran I suddenly felt a tug on my jacket, I turned around as I saw he had a hold of my purple coat. Fosse pulled me closer as he punched at me. I saw it coming as I slipped out of my coat quickly. Fosse punched air as he looked at the empty jacket in his hand.

I spun around as I punched him in the chest. Fosse stumbled backwards as I stood there ready to fight. Since my jacket was torn off I was left standing there in my white tank top. It was cold as I could see the heat pouring from my mouth.

Fosse shook his head as he tried to grab me. I moved to the side as I punched Fosse across the cheek. Fosse stood there stunned as I moved forward and uppercutted him in the jaw. Fosse stumbled back not knowing what to do as I spun around and kicked him in the chest. Fosse fell backwards as he lost his balance.

Fosse fell on a pile of boxes as he lay on the ground surrounded by the boxes. Fosse didn't move as he laid there. I panted heavily as I knew I wasn't done yet.

I heard someone approaching the door as he must have heard the commotion. I thought up something quickly as I leaned up near the door way. I stayed there as the guard unlocked the door and came inside.

I noticed my hair was down as I bunched up my long hair and put it into a bun. I stored the hair under my hat as I knew long hair in a fight was a bad idea.

Bill rushed in quickly as he noticed Fosse on the ground.

"Fosse... you okay?" Bill asked his friend.

There was no answer as I quietly made my way towards the door without him knowing. I got close to the door when Bill turned around and saw me there.

"Hey!" Bill shouted as he ran at me.

I sprinted out of the door as I tried to outrun the guard. Bill tackled me as he made me trip and fell on my face. I rolled over quickly as Bill jumped on top of me. Bill threw a few punches into my face as they hit me. He continued to hit on my cheeks and face as I put my arms up to block my face.

I knew I couldn't take much more of this punishment as I lifted up my leg and kicked him in the ribs. Bill clenched his ribs as I used both my legs and kicked him off of me. I got to my feet as I noticed Bill grab a lead pipe off the ground, he must have had it just in case.

Bill swung the lead pipe at me as I ducked under it quickly. I came back up as I backed up knowing he had a longer reach than me. Bill cornered me at the end of the room as he smiled evilly.

Bill swung the pipe again as he lunged forward, I moved to the side and then tripped up his legs. Bill stumbled forward as he couldn't catch himself. Bill unable to control his fall smacked his head into the concrete wall.

Bill dropped the pipe as he lay on his stomach unmoving. I picked up the pipe as I knew it could come in handy. I suddenly heard the second door open as I heard an angry voice.

"What the hell is-" The third guard said as he flung open the door and stood there out in the open.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed as I swung and hit him across the face with the blunt instrument.

The guard fell over onto the ground as he tried to crawl away. I dropped the pipe as I grabbed him from the back of the collar. I picked him up off the ground as I slammed his up against the concrete wall.

I examined the kid as I saw he wore a purple jacket with a black neck tie. He had yellow suspenders around his shoulders as eyebrows were jagged and formed a monobrow.

"You better tell me who you are right now!" I shouted sternly as I pressed him up against the wall.

"Calm down my dear. I am Terrance Mephesto" Terrance informed me.

"It seems my collages and I have underestimated you" Terrance said impressed.

"Tell me how to get out of here, unless you wanna fucking die!" I shouted as I threatened him.

"Okay okay, just don't hurt me. I am weaker than my friends." Terrance said afraid.

"You really are pathetic; do you have no sense of shame?" I asked him disgusted.

"Yes, I know I'm a coward. But I don't like physical confrontation. You see I am just a hired grunt, like the rest of the guards here I am only here for the pay" Terrance explained.

"Just hand over the map out of here" I said getting ready to hurt him.

"O- okay" Terrance said taking a map out of his pocket.

His hand shook as he held them out to me. I stuck out my right palm as he dropped it in my hand.

"There now was that so-" I said as I heard the cocking of a gun.

My eyes widened in shock as I felt a pistol get pressed up against the back my head.

"That's far enough" The voice told me.

"Hands up" He commanded as I did as he said.

I lifted my hands up as the map fell to the ground. Terrance laughed as he grinned at me.

"You see Miss Testaburger, I may be a coward… but at least I have a plan" Terrance gloated.

"I was stalling you the whole time, fool" Terrance spat at me.

I wanted to hurt him so badly as I remembered the gun.

"It was a nice escape attempt though" The guard said from behind.

I scowled in irritation as I realized they had me beat. There was no way I'd be able to combat a gun at this range.

"March back to your cell" The accented boy commanded.

I put my hands down as walked slowly back to my room. I walked inside it as I turned around slowly and faced the boy.

The boy held a cigarette in his mouth as he held his gun. With his free hand he removed the cigarette as he spoke.

"Get back into your chair" The boy told me as I sighed and sat back down.

"Tie back up your wrists" The boy told me as I tied up my right one again.

The left one was destroyed as I felt tears forming in my eyes. Oh god I fell so weak.

"T- the left one is b- broken" I said shakily.

Terrance came in as he got another layered fabric as he wrapped it around my wrists tightly. I tried to hold back the tears as they came down my face slowly.

Once Terrance was finished him and the other guard left. I sat there silently as I realized how close I was.

I feel so weak, and so helpless.

**Butters POV**

I walked down the hall as I scouted the areas. It had been a day since I was assigned my job. Yesterday I was given a job to scout and find Craig. I had to keep a vigilant eye though. At any moment something could happen, so I have to be prepared.

I walked down the hall as I felt a press build up in my body. All this scouting and I forgot to go the bathroom. I took a detour as I walked towards the bathroom.

"Camp town ladies sing this song" I sang as I walked up next to the bathroom.

"Doo dah, doo da-" I continued to sing as I opened the door.

I stopped singing suddenly as I heard a voice inside the bathroom. I held the door slightly opened as I listened inside.

"Is everything taken care of?" A voice asked.

I wondered who he was talking to as I opened the door slightly and looked inside.

"Okay good. I'm glad she didn't get far. If the boss found out she almost escaped then we'd all be out of a job" The voice said as I recognized who it was.

It was Craig, and he was talking on… a set of walkie talkies! Wasn't a bunch of walkie talkies stolen from Mr. Mackey a week ago? Craig was the one who stole them! Ohh I'm so telling.

I was about to leave when I heard Craig mention something.

"Make sure Wendy doesn't try to escape again, we can't have anyone knowing" Craig added.

I stopped as I heard what he said. Craig kidnapped Wendy?! Oh my gosh. I had to tell Stan and the others!

I began to quietly tiptoe away as I suddenly bumped into someone. I turned to face in front of me as I saw two big kids standing in my way.

"Oh hi fellas" I greeted trying to be friendly.

The bullies stood there as they didn't move, I knew what they wanted.

"I- if you mind moving out of my…" I tried to ask politely.

One of them grabbed me by my shirt as he pulled me closer.

"Looks like we got a spy" One of the bullies said to the other one.

"Haha that's gay" The other bully said beating his fists together.

"Please don't beat me up fellas" I begged as they dragged me near the bathroom.

They chuckled as I knew my beating was inevitable.

"Oh hamburgers!" I shouted in fear as they dragged me into the bathroom.

They then closed the door as they locked it. This wasn't going to be pretty.


	7. Chapter 7: How far

**Kyle POV**

I walked down the hallways as I paced about. There was something definitely wrong, no one has seen Craig. We searched all day yesterday, no sign of him. It looks like he has been skipping school.

I wasn't just worried about that; I was called down to the counselor's office a few minutes ago. I was actually making my way to the office now. I sincerely hoped the principal didn't find out about what we have been doing. Cartman must have told someone. He'd sell us out to save his own skin, I was sure of that.

I walked down the hall as I stood in front of the counselor's office. Mr. Mackey must be waiting for me inside. I took a deep breath as I was ready to face whatever Mr. Mackey had to say. I pushed the door open as I made my way in.

I looked inside as I saw Mr. Mackey sitting behind his desk. I looked as I saw Stan, Kenny and Cartman all sitting in chairs in the room.

"Oh Kyle you finally arrived, please take a seat" Mr. Mackey said gesturing to an empty chair near Stan.

I walked over to the chair as I sat down and looked at Stan.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Stan confused.

"I have no idea dude, I'm just as confused as you are" Stan whispered back.

"Now boys, we have some bad news" Mr. Mackey began as he sat there.

The door to the office opened as I turned and saw someone enter. Principal Victoria entered the room as she strolled in and stood next to Mr. Mackey.

"Now boys there's been an incident involving your friend Butters" Mr. Mackey said seriously.

My heart sank in my chest as I heard Butters name. No, this can't be. Butters was only a scout, he had nothing to do with us. I guess Craig and his group didn't care what Butters' role was.

"What happened?!" Stan said insanely concerned.

"Well we found him outside the boy's bathroom, he was pretty roughed up" Principal Victoria explained.

"He must have been beaten up by other boys" Victoria continued.

"And how does this involve us?" Cartman said impatient.

"Well once we got to him and tried to get him some medical care he refused" Mr. Mackey told us.

"He kept on saying your names, he seemed pretty determined to see you guys" Mr. Mackey said knowing we were involved.

"Now listen boys, we want to know the truth" Victoria urged us.

"Were you involved with beating up Butters?" Victoria asked.

"What?! No we would never do that to him" I said outraged they would think that.

"Butters has been our friend for a long time, we had nothing to do with it" I told them.

Stan stayed silent as he stared at the ground blankly.

"Mr. Mackey, you find whoever did this…" Cartman said angry.

"You find them and make them pay!" Cartman shouted.

"Calm down Eric, we will try our best" Mr. Mackey said trying to get order.

Kenny asked if there was any reason given into why Butters was attacked.

"No, there was no reason given" Mr. Mackey sighed.

"But the attack left Butters with a broken arm" Mr. Mackey explained to us.

"Where is Butters now? We need to talk to him" I asked concerned.

"He's resting at home, we gave him a few weeks off so his arm could heal Mkay" Mr. Mackey answered me.

"You won't be able to speak with him for a few days" Mr. Mackey added.

There was long silence as Mr. Mackey looked at us.

"Well if that's it then I guess you boys can leave now" Mr. Mackey said feeling tired.

"If you know who did this then please don't hesitate to inform us" Victoria said polity.

"I have a hunch" Cartman said standing up from his chair.

"If you see Craig then you'll know who's responsible" Cartman said walking towards the door.

"Oh damn it Craig" Mr. Mackey said hitting his desk.

"I'll check to see if Craig Tucker came to school today" Principal Victoria said marching out of the room.

I knew they wouldn't find him. I had a high doubt Craig would show his face in school, he probably figured out we knew by now. Stan exited the room as he held his head low.

"Stan wait!" I said rushing out the room after him.

Kenny and Cartman followed behind me as we ran after Stan.

"Stan will you please wait up" I said as Stan slowed down and waited for us.

"What have we done?" Stan asked hopeless.

"Butters got hurt because of us" Stan said blankly.

"Stan we-" I said trying to comfort Stan.

"Do you two mind telling me what the fuck is going?!" Cartman said angry.

"I hate being kept in the dark!" Cartman yelled.

"W- we made Butters a scout" I said telling the truth.

"Craig must have known" I said thinking to myself.

Kenny made a muffled sound as he told us that this was getting dangerous.

"I know it is but we can't stop trying" I explained to Kenny.

Stan didn't say anything as he walked away with his hands in his pockets. I decided to let him go as I wanted him to sort this out himself. I sighed as I leaned up against the lockers.

"You know this can't go on much longer Kyle" Cartman stated.

"We are reaching the breaking point, if we don't find where Wendy is soon…" Cartman said not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Then the chances of ever finding her are slim" Cartman added.

"I'm aware of that" I said closing my eyes and staring up at the ceiling.

"Craig isn't going to show up at school, so there's only one other option" Cartman said extending his hand to me.

"Kenny and I have already decided our plan of action, it's about time you changed yours" Cartman explained.

I thought about it as I stared at Cartman's hand.

"Are you willing to join the Coon and Mysterion?" Cartman asked as I looked at Kenny.

Kenny nodded his head as he said it was time to kick some ass.

"I'm not sure you guys, it goes against my good nature" I said not wanting to hurt anyone.

"It would also go against my family's wishes" I told them.

"Dude who cares what your bitch mom thinks?" Cartman laughed.

"Don't call my mom a bitch Cartman" I said telling him for the millionth time.

"Can I call her a skank?" Cartman asked.

"No" I said rolling my eyes.

"How about a whore?" Cartman said testing my patience.

"No!" I said this time shouting.

I turned my head to the side as I thought of the options. There was no other option, I had to join Cartman. I knew I would regret it but peaceful methods were out the window.

I extended my hand as I shook Cartman's. Cartman smiled evilly as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Welcome aboard, the Human Kite" Cartman said calling me by my superhero alias.

"Now to be part of Coon and Friends only costs $19.95 per month" Cartman said acting like a sales person.

I threw Cartman's arm off my shoulder as I looked at him.

"I'm not doing this for you fatass, I'm doing this for Stan, and I'm doing this because it is right." I said to him bravely.

"I know you don't give a shit about Wendy but to me she's a good friend. So you don't fool me for second that you are doing this out of the goodness of your heart. You are going this for fame and attention." I said to Cartman defiantly.

Cartman stayed silent as I knew I was right.

"You aren't and never will be a hero" I said walking away from them.

I stopped suddenly as I turned around and faced them.

"Oh and I'll see you at 7" I said as I turned around and continued to walk away.

**Wendy POV**

I sat there silently as I didn't do anything. God being kidnapped was so boring. I can't even move my arms or legs. All I could do was deep breathing exercises while I tried to shake away the feelings of shame.

I missed Stan so much; I wish I could see him again. I shouldn't have yelled at Stan like that. It wasn't his fault; he was just fooled like the rest of the world. Besides Stan has always been there for me, he encouraged me to get back up when I was down. Stan and I had our fights but we always worked something out.

Stan wasn't the best boyfriend and it took him awhile to get over his puking problem. I laughed to myself as remembered how many times I had to clean my jacket from his puke. It was sort of sweet in a way, and disgusting in the other hand. He was always so nervous about upsetting me in some way, that's how I know he didn't mean it.

I wonder if Stan even knew I was gone. Did he move on to another girl? Was he worried sick? I know my parents are worried sick.

I heard the door jiggle as the lock was undone. The door opened as the kid with the cigarette walked in. He closed the door behind him as we walked towards me.

I looked at him as he grinned at me. The kid pulled up a chair as he place it right in front of me. The kid sat down as he stared at me.

"Hello my dear" The kid smiled at me.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?" I asked interested.

"I'm guarding you. I've been assigned to watch over you, since your escape attempt was so close" The kid informed me.

"I'll take that as a complement I guess" I said reacting to how he said how close I was.

It felt like he was rubbing it in my face.

"Mind telling me your name?" I asked curious.

The kid looked at me confused as he shook his head.

"Christophe…" The kid answered me.

"I'm Wendy, but you probably already knew that" I said to him.

Well there goes my chance of a second escape attempt. With him watching me like this it would be impossible to do anything without being noticed. Maybe I can get some information out of him.

"So… why are you here?" I asked him.

"You ask a lot of questions" Christophe said taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Well what else am I supposed to do all day?" I asked him as I flipped over my hands and pointed at my wrist shackles.

Christophe chuckled a bit at my gesture.

"You're cute, but I'm not allowed to zell you any information on my boss." Christophe said leaning back in his chair.

"Besides I have no idea why anyone would want a girl like you. I wasn't given a reason and quite frankly I don't give a damn, as long as I get paid." Christophe said letting his cigarette fume as he stuck it back in his mouth.

"You notice those things will kill you right?" I said talking about the cigarettes.

"Like I give a shit, when I die I'm going to walk right up to God and kick him in the balls" Christophe said boldly.

"God is the biggest bitch in existence" Christophe informed me.

"How are you so sure God is male?" I asked him trying to aggravate him.

"Then I'll kick her in the vag, I don't fucking care!" Christophe shouted sitting up in his chair.

"You seem to have a dislike for God" I observed.

"Hmph" Christophe said pouting.

This kid seems like he's had a hard life, maybe he has.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring up anything personal" I said genuinely apologizing.

"You really are something you know that?" Christophe said looking at me.

"You are locked up like a prisoner and here you are apologizing to me? You have got some nerve" Christophe huffed.

"You know what? I take it back, fuck you!" I said angry at his response.

"Now that's more like it" Christophe smiled at me.

"Don't do anyone in this world favors, only live for yourself. You'll go very far if you ditch everyone who slows you down" Christophe told me.

"Sorry but I have a different stance on life. I won't be consumed by hatred like you; I am going to get out of here. Just you watch" I said betting my money on my rescue.

"I'm going to get out of here and I'm going to see Stan again" I said staying hopeful.

Christophe looked at me suddenly as he heard what I said.

"I'm sorry did you say Stan… as in Stan Marsh?" Christophe said asking me to confirm.

"Yeeess why?" I said raising an eyebrow.

Christophe began to laugh as he kicked his chair over. The chair fell over onto the ground as Christophe laughed aloud.

"Oh this is just too precious; I can't believe you are involved with that pussy" Christophe scoffed.

I held my tongue as I grinded my teeth together and blushed slightly.

"Wait a second… are you the girl he was trying to find the clitoris of?" Christophe asked me amused.

"What? No!" I said madly blushing.

Oh god did Stan actually tell him that. I really hope Stan knew what he was implying. Christophe continued to laugh as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Oh man" Christophe said wiping away tears that had formed from his laughing.

This guy must know Stan, but from where and how? Obviously he knew about our relationship. I have to find out more about this guy. I have to know if he's dangerous or not.

"This job just got a whole lot more fun" Christophe grinned eager to meet Stan.

**Stan POV**

I walked down the street as the cold snow crunched beneath my feet. We recently got more snow fall which was common for our town. Snow was usually everywhere in Colorado.

I walked down the street as I saw someone rush past me. I looked as I saw that the figure was hooded and saw chasing someone down, he was chasing a kid my age.

The kid turned into an alley way as the pursuer followed him into the alley. I looked down the alley as I watched the events unfold.

"Just leave me alone" The kid begged as the stranger cornered him.

"I already told you I don't know anything" The kid said as the stranger moved forward and punched him in the gut.

He fell to the ground as I watched him try to crawl away. The stranger continued to kick the kid on the ground as I decided it was enough.

I ran down the alley way as I went to help the kid. The stranger took a gun as he went to pick up the kid. I ran to him just in time as I stood in the way of the kid and the attacker.

"What hell is your problem?!" I said flipping up the hood of the attacker.

I stood there in shock as I saw the masked face of Mysterion. I stepped back for a second as I noticed the rest of the costume and the green question mark on top of the black hood. It was Kenny.

"Stan?!" Mysterion spoke shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Mysterion asked me.

I didn't say anything as Cartman in his Coon outfit ran down the alley way at us.

"Mysterion what's the hold-" Cartman said as he noticed me.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing here?!" Cartman said angry.

"Me?! What are you doing to this poor kid?" I said demanding an answer.

The kid was curled up next to a trash can as he shivered from the cold. A figure moved out from behind Cartman as I noticed the green in his costume. I don't believe it. I saw it was Kyle in his Human Kite outfit.

"Kyle? What the fuck?!" I said angry at my friend as I marched towards him.

"Stan? Is that you?" Kyle asked.

"You better believe it's me" I said outraged.

"Kyle I thought we said we weren't going to resort to violence" I said to my friend.

"Stan… things change" Kyle stated as he tried to approach me.

"Oh I know what's happening, this is your fault isn't it?!" I shouted at Cartman.

"My fault? Listen dude your pussy ways of trying to talk it out with the enemy is over. It's time for action now" Cartman said walking to the kid on the ground.

"Tell us what you know!" Cartman said sternly as he pulled the kid out from behind the trash can.

"I- I don't know anything" The kid told him scared for his life.

Kenny flipped his hand gun around as he held the handle outward. Kenny pistol whipped the kid as the kid fell onto the ground. Kenny picked him back up as he faced Cartman.

"I don't like playing games" Cartman said to the kid.

"I said stop!" I shouted as I pushed Kenny.

Kenny lost his grip as dropped the kid he was holding. The kid fell onto the ground as he scampered to his feet and ran out of the alley way.

"Hey no wait!" Cartman said not being able to catch the kid.

"Look what you did you let him go!" Cartman said getting up in my face.

"Well maybe that's a good thing!" I shouted back angrily.

"Stan what has gotten into you?" Kyle asked confused.

"What has gotten into me? What's gotten into all of you!" I said pointing to my friends.

"None of you would stoop this low as to attacking innocent people. Do you remember what happened to Butters huh?!" I said outraged.

Kyle and Kenny looked a little depressed as they heard me.

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt… that's why I'm ending this" I said sadly.

"What are you implying?" Kenny asked me.

"… I'm ending the search" I said sadly.

Kyle and Kenny looked at me in shock.

"Dude no, we can't just end it. You were the one who started this thing remember?" Kyle said not wanting to give up the fight.

"Well now I'm the one who's going to end it" I told them.

"Trust me it hurts me just as much as you guys. I thought I'd be able to save Wendy, but I was wrong. We'll never be able to find Craig, its over" I said as tears began forming in my eyes.

"Just go home you guys, I know that's what I'm going to do" I said crying softly.

Kyle, Kenny and Cartman looked at each other as they heard me.

"Fine, if that's how you want to be Stan. I never really cared about this bitch anyway." Cartman said shrugging.

"I just thought you'd have the balls to stand up for what you believe in" Cartman said as his words stung.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home" I said as he pointed in the direction of his home.

Cartman marched off angry as Kenny sulked away slowly into the shadows. Kyle lifted his hand up as he was going to say something. Kyle slowly put his hand down as I walked out of the alley.

I made my way home as my tears fell into the snow below me. I had to face facts; I wasn't going to find her. I was just a small kid in a big cruel world. I'm sorry I'm so weak Wendy. I tried, by god did I try. But it wasn't enough; I can't take anymore of this. I can't risk anyone else getting hurt because of my stupid determination.

"There goes the girl I like" I sang to myself softly.

"Now, more than ever, she gives me butterflies" I continued.

"It makes my stomach queasy every time she walks by. I know I can be brave, if I try" I said as I sobbed a little.

"There's the girl that I like. Now it appears she's out of my life, it must be because I wasn't strong enough." I said finishing my song as I walked away.


	8. Chapter 8: Ready or not

**Kyle POV**

I opened the door to my house as I closed the door behind me. I dusted the snow off my shoes as I walked in on my family having dinner.

"Kyle sweet heart, where have you been?" My mom asked worried.

"It's a long story" I sighed not wanting to tell them.

"Well my little bubala must be hungry" Mom said pulling out the chair for me.

I sat down in my chair as my family continued to eat there dinner. I looked down at my plate as I wasn't really hungry. All the hunger I had was destroyed when Stan called the search off.

I can't believe he had fallen that far, he really did miss Wendy. I hadn't seen him this depressed before, this was a serious situation and I couldn't help him. God Stan's negativity always brings me down, it's like Assburgers all over again.

"Kyle what's wrong? You haven't even touched your food" My mom said concerned.

"It's just that…" I said trying to explain to her.

I really did want to explain but I don't know how to tell her.

"Stan's girlfriend has gone missing lately" I confessed.

My mom looked at dad as they seemed shocked.

"Does anyone else know about this?" My mom asked me.

"Yes, her parents don't even know where she is" I said sadly.

"Stan and I have been searching for her but it's been weeks now. Stan doesn't think we'll ever find her" I said telling the truth for the most part.

I left out the details of Wendy being kidnapped; I knew my mom would freak out at that.

"Is that where you've been all these late nights?" Mom asked me.

I nodded slowly as she got up from the table. Mom ran over to me as she hugged me.

"Oh honey that's awful, I'm sorry to hear that" Mom said comforting me.

"Did you contact the police like I taught you?" Mom asked me.

I nodded as she still hugged me.

"I don't know what to do, the police don't seem to be trying" I told my mom.

"We've tried everything and nothing seems to be working. It's gotten so far Stan has decided to call off the search" I told her as I hugged her.

"Well Kyle… there is a time and place for everything" Mom explained rubbing my head.

"There's a time to feel weak and give up. It's natural for people wanting to give up" Mom explained.

"However there is also a time to stand up and take charge. There are times when you have to be a leader, you can't just sit around waiting for people to take charge" Mom said letting go of me and getting on one knee.

"People will want to fall because falling is easier than standing. People will want to lye on their backs but you have to be the one to stand up" Mom said inspiring me.

"You're right" I said getting out of my chair.

"Now are you going to lye down and throw in the towel?" Mom said getting up off her knee.

"No I am not!" I said determined.

"That's right because you are Kyle Broflovski!" My mom shouted.

"You may sometimes forget who you are but others will not. They know who you are, and sometimes you just have to been reminded" My mom told me.

"You will show Stan you remember who he is!" Mom commanded me.

"Yes! I won't give up so easily! This fight isn't over until I say it's over" I said feeling empowered.

I kissed my mom on the cheek as I ran to go up stairs.

"Thank you mom!" I shouted happily as I ran up into my room.

I flung open the door into my room as I felt empowered. We were going to find Wendy! I could feel it. Now it was time to get back into the game. Stan may have given up but I refuse to. I was going to lead this team if no one else would.

And that's because I never give up on a friend.

**Cartman POV**

I can't believe that pussy. He was going to give up after all this time. I walked down the street as I stared at the snow on the ground. There was no way I was going home feeling this shitty.

I had to do something, this wasn't right. I'm not sure why I feel this way, I mean I hate this bitch right? I don't understand why I miss her. No matter how much I try I can't ignore this feeling. I have to set this right, I have to.

I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this but it has. There is nothing else left to try. It looks like I have no other choice; I have to go to my last resort.

I didn't want to have to do this but I'm going to have to enlist the help of someone. I'd have to strike up a deal but if I was able to get him to agree I could stop all this.

"It's time" I said to myself as I walked down the street.

I weighed my other possible options as I made my way to the establishment. This could be a risky chance if it failed. However if it worked this whole ordeal might be over. I walked through the snow as I finally arrived at the destination.

I stopped in the snow as I looked up at the building I was about to enter, South Park Jailhouse. This place was brutal and only the wicked were admitted here. I took a deep breathe as I remembered how I'd been in prison before, well technically it was Juvie. I walked inside the prison as I opened the doors.

There was a desk sitting in the front office as a man sat behind it. I looked around the room as I could hear the jail mates making a lot of noise in the other rooms. I walked up the desk as the man saw me there. I then talked to the attendant there.

"Hello there, I am here to see a prisoner" I told the attendant.

I handed the attendant to slip of paper as it said the name of the prisoner I was visiting and who I was.

"Okay, we need to pat you down and see if you are carrying any weapons" The attendant said as he signaled to his other coworkers.

They came around me as they patted me down and found no weapons.

"Why are you wearing that getup kid?" One of the workers asked me.

"Ah you haven't heard of me. I am the Coon, I protect this city from crime and corruption" I bragged to them.

There was a silence as one of the workers spoke up.

"Well you seem to be doing a shitty job" The worker remark.

"Just fucking show me where the prisoners are" I said irritated at his comment.

Seriously though, who hasn't heard of the Coon? I was super famous. Oh god now I'm sounding like Al Gore.

"Okay okay, right this way" The worker said showing me the way.

I followed the worker down the hallway as I saw all the cell mates glare at me. I continued to walk as we passed all the other cells. This place really was a shit hole.

The worker stopped in front of a jail cell as we reached our destination. I stopped in front of the cell as I saw it was near the end and close to the checkout desk. I looked inside the cell as I saw the eyes lurking and looking at me.

"Okay if you need anything else just holler" The worker said walking off as he left me alone.

I stood in front of the jail bars as I the figure slowly stood up from his bed. The figure got closer as he examined who I was.

"You gotta be fucking joking me" The figure in the jail cell cursed at me.

"Hello there… Trent Boyett" I greeted the convict.

Trent grabbed onto the jail bars as he body shook in anger.

"You got some nerve coming here you fat fuck" Trent said angry.

"You seem a little upset about our last encounter" I said trying to not seem afraid.

"A little? Boy I'm fucking pissed" Trent said shaking the bars.

"Trent calm down please" I said frightened of him still.

"Oh and why should I do that?" Trent said letting go of the bars.

"Once I get out of here you and your friends are dead, you understand me?" Trent said maliciously.

"You'll be chopped into little tiny pieces" Trent threatened me.

"That's actually why I'm here, I need your help" I told him.

"You need my help?! Am I hearing you correctly?" Trent said leaning in.

"Yes. A girl I know, Stan's girlfriend to be precise, has been kidnapped and the police haven't done anything" I explained.

Trent rubbed his chin as he listened to me.

"I am out of options, so I am willing to go to you. I am willing to break you out of here… that is if you make a deal with me" I said trying to reason with him.

"Ummm I'm listening" Trent said interested.

"If I break you out of here then you have to defeat the kidnapper…" I informed him in a whisper.

"However you are not allowed to hurt me or any one of my friends. That means Stan, Kyle, Butters, Kenny and generally anyone I associate with" I said folding my arms.

"What?! No way! Go fuck yourself!" Trent hissed at me.

"You're busting my balls here Trent" I said looking at my fingernails casually.

"I will never-" Trent continued as I cut him off.

"You're busting my balls" I repeated to him.

"I'm your only way out of here, so if you don't want to do it then I guess I'll go take my services elsewhere" I said pretending to yawn.

I began to walk away as Trent stopped me.

"Okay I'll do it!" Trent shouted.

I smiled as I walked back to his cell.

"You have made the right choice" I said nodding my head.

"Hold on a second" I said pulling down my pants.

"What the fuck are you-" Trent said disgusted.

"Hold on" I said pushing with my butt hole.

I felt it moving as I pushed out the object. I held my hand open as the key fell out of my ass and into my palm. I dusted off the key as I showed it to Trent.

"If I could shove Disneyland up my ass then this was no problem" I bragged.

"You shoved Disneyland up your- You know what I don't even want to know fat boy" Trent said trying to shake the image out of his head.

"So we have a deal right?" I said extending my hand.

Trent thought about this for a second as he nodded. Trent reached for my hand as I suddenly heard a loud shout.

I turned to my side as I saw a guard pointing at me. I remembered I held the key in my hand as they must have figured out I was going to break him out.

"Hey you! Kid stop!" A jail guard said running down the hall.

I freaked out a bit as I didn't want to go to prison. I ran away as I dropped the keys I held onto the floor. I ran down the hallways as the prison guard called for back up. The guards activated a siren as the whole place buzzed with movement.

I ran down the halls as the prisoners came to there bars to see the commotion. I ran as fast as I could as I ran past the desk and turned around the corner. I opened the door to the prison as I ran out of the building. I ran into the parking lot as I didn't stop and continued running.

I looked behind me as I saw the guards standing at the entrance to the prison. Some were rubbing there heads in confusion. Oh god that was close.

I'm glad I got away, and I didn't free Trent. That would end up bad.

**Trent POV**

I saw Cartman run away as I noticed he dropped the keys. Once Cartman ran away I got onto the ground as I stuck my hand out from underneath the cell and tried to reach for the keys. My fingers barely touched the keys as I dragged it closer. Soon it was close enough to the cell as I dragged it into the cell.

I held the keys in my hands as my eyes gleamed with fire. I noticed guards run by as I quickly put the keys behind my back. The alarm was activated as even more guards ran by and checked cells. I couldn't keep these keys under my bed and I needed some place to hide these things.

I thought up something quickly as I remembered a loose tile in the floor of my cell. I quickly pulled up the tile as I stuffed the key under it.

The key barely fit as I quickly sat back down on my bed as if nothing had happened. Guards came peering into my cell as I didn't say anything and sat there.

"Trent?" One of them asked to see if I was there.

"Go fuck yourself" I responded.

"Yup, he's here alright" The guard said checking me off on a list.

They must be looking for missing prisoners, too bad they won't find any. Later on that night there some precautions put into place. Guards came in and ransacked my room looking for some evidence. They didn't find anything; they had no idea about the key I had stored under the floor. Cartman only visited me and he gave me the key. I was the only one with a chance of escaping.

Soon after it was lights out, and the whole prison was asleep. I lay down on my bed as I pretended to be asleep. I waited until there was complete and utter silence, no talking of other cell mates, no idle chatting of guards… nothing.

After I determined it was clear I sat up in my bed as I moved out of it. I moved the tile and got the key. I held the key in my hand as I stood in front of my cell. I got jitters as I slowly slid the key into the key hole.

The cell door unlocked as I slid the door open. The door slid open as I walked out of my cell slowly. I smiled from cheek to cheek as it felt so damn good. I strolled down the hallway quietly as I made my way towards the entrance.

I stopped before I got the entrance as I saw the check out desk. I opened up the desk as I dug inside it. I found my folder as I opened it and stuck my hand inside. I dug around for a bit as I found it. I pulled out my switchblade as it felt so good in my hands. I turned it over onto it's side as I saw my inscription. "Kill all betrayers" that was my motto.

I then walked as I casually approached the entrance. I stood in front of the door as I checked if anyone was following me, not a witness to be seen.

I opened the doors of the entrance as they flung open. I walked out into the street as the glow from the moon peered down on me. I twirled the keys around my finger as I whistled happily. It feels damn good to be free. I'm coming for you boys… and this time the kid gloves are off.

Ready or not here I come.


	9. Chapter 9: Found

**Kenny POV**

I can't believe it. Stan had given up; I never thought I'd see the day. Well one thing's for sure, I'm not giving up so easily. I didn't know Wendy much but I wasn't going to give up on anyone in danger. If that was my sister in trouble I don't know what I would do. I know what it feels like to want to protect someone, that's why I became Mysterion. I refuse to back down from a fight ever again.

I walked down the street silently as I noticed a few people walking down the opposite side of the street. I figured they were normal civilians as ignored them and we walked past each other. As I walked past them I overheard them talking about something.

They became silent as I was mere inches next to them. I thought this was suspicious as their conversation was cut short due to my presence. I continued to walk by pretending I didn't notice anything strange. As I walked by I stopped suddenly and turned around. I looked at the two strangers as they continued to talk to each other.

I walked quietly so they didn't hear me as they continued to walk and talk to each other. Soon enough I stood behind one of them as I tried to get a glimpse of who they were. They both wore hoods as I couldn't get a good glimpse of their faces.

"Excuse me" I said getting their attention.

One of them turned around to face me as I acted quickly and grabbed him by the wrist. With my other hand I quickly pulled off the hood the stranger was wearing.

I instantly noticed the blue hat as I saw Craig's face. I stared Craig in the face as his eyes grew wide.

"Mysterion!" Craig said shocked.

Before I was able to say anything I felt the other stranger kick me in the stomach. I let go of Craig as Craig and the kid who kicked me started to run away.

The hooded kid ran down the sidewalk as Craig ran and turned into an alley way. I fumed with anger as I quickly recovered and ran after Craig.

"Craig you get back here!" I shouted at the boy as he ignored me.

He was not getting away from me; I was going to catch him. Craig ran down the alleyway as he looked behind and saw me there. Craig tried to lose me as he booked it and ran faster. I ran after him as I caught up behind him. I tried to grab Craig as Craig moved to the side and dodged my attempt at a grab.

Craig ran out of the alleyway as he ran across the street. Luckily for him it was late at night and no cars were driving by. Craig saw I was still pursuing him as Craig ran down another alley way. I ran after him as I knew he would tire out eventually. Craig ran as he tipped a trash can over in an attempt to delay me. I jumped over the trash can easily as he underestimated me.

Craig came up to a chain link fence as he began to climb over it. Craig was getting tired as I quickly scaled the fence and followed him. Craig dropped to the other side of the fence as he fell over onto the concrete. As Craig was on the ground I jumped down and tried to land on top of him. Craig rolled out of the way as my pouch missed.

Craig got to his feet as scrambled out of the alleyway and ran down the sidewalk. Craig panted heavily as I knew he wouldn't last much longer. I followed Craig as I saw Craig approaching a building. The building had neon lights as people stood in a line; it must be a late night club. The purple neon sign illuminated the night as Craig ran towards the back of the club.

I watched as Craig flung open the back entrance and run inside the club. I made haste as flung open the back entrance of the club and followed him. As I entered the club I saw there was a bunch of people jammed inside here.

I cursed my luck as I looked around the club. Music blared in the club as people danced on the dance floor. I looked and saw some people sitting at the bar getting wasted. There was no sign of Craig; he obviously was hiding from me.

I walked down towards the bar as I jumped up and sat on one of the bar stools. The bartender was cleaning glasses as he turned around and saw me there. The bartender looked at me confused as he looked around.

"Have you seen a boy with a blue hat come through here?" I asked the bartender.

"You kids aren't supposed to be in here" The bartender scolded me.

I rolled my eyes as I should have realized that would be the reaction.

"Hey, superhero" A man said getting my attention.

I turned around on the barstool as I saw the redneck man.

"We don't take kindly to you're types in here" The man threatened me.

"Now calm down Skeeter, he ain't hurtin nobody" The bartender said trying to calm Skeeter down.

I realized it was a bad idea to ask for help. I jumped off the barstool as I began to walk away.

"No!" Skeeter said beginning to argue with the bartender.

I walked away from the bar as I continued to search the club. I walked onto the dance floor as I searched the dancers. The people pushed and the lights flashed as they danced without a care.

I looked around as I tried to find smaller people, taller people obviously wouldn't be Craig. I saw someone as short as me as I pushed through the crowd and got to him.

I touched the kid on the shoulder as he turned around and faced me. I then saw that it wasn't even a kid, but instead it was a midget.

"What?" The midget said facing me.

I didn't say anything as I went to walk away.

"Hey kid this is a rave party, not a Halloween party" The midget said mocking my costume.

I walked away as I turned and saw someone looking around worried. I squinted with my eyes as I realized it was Craig. I pushed through the crowd quickly as Craig noticed the commotion and saw me.

Craig tried to get off the dance floor as I went after him. Craig got out as I followed right behind him. Craig ran up the stairs as he tried to get to the DJ station. I caught up to Craig as I jumped and tackled him. Craig and I tumbled down the stairs as I punched him in the face.

We stopped tumbling as I picked up Craig by the shirt. I dragged Craig over into one of the rooms as I threw him up against the wall. Craig panted heavily as I stared at him.

"We have two options Craig, the easy way or the hard way" I told him tired of playing games.

"How about a third option, fuck off" Craig said boldly.

I let go of Craig as I socked him in the jaw. Craig got hit in the face as he slid down the wall. I wiped my mouth as Craig crawled on the floor.

"I know you're part of this Craig" I told him as I circled around him.

"Just tell me where Wendy is and then I'll make it stop" I said trying to get him to tell me.

"You know what's funny? I never thought I'd be getting my ass kicked by Mysterion" Craig laughed on the floor.

I grabbed Craig by the neck as I punched him in the face two more times. Craig coughed as blood began to pour out of his nose.

"Why'd you do it Craig? How does kidnapping Wendy help you at all?" I asked him as I picked him up off the ground.

"I get paid really well" Craig smiled.

"This job was easy for the most part, just kidnap Stan's girlfriend and make sure she doesn't escape" Craig informed me.

"Where are you keeping her?!" I said angrily as I took out the kunai I had in my pocket.

"Like I'd ever tell" Craig said keeping the secret.

I dragged Craig over to one of the benches as I placed his hand down.

"What are you doing?" Craig asked confused.

I held up the kunai as I directed it at Craig's hand.

"Tell me or I'll…" I said pulling back for the stab.

"You wouldn't" Craig said suddenly scared.

I plunged the kunai downward at his hand as Craig snapped.

"Okay okay I'll tell you!" Craig shouted as he closed his eyes.

My kunai sunk into the wood of the table as I just barely missed his hand.

"She's on 1063 Evergreen Street; it's near the construction site!" Craig shouted afraid.

I let go of Craig as Craig fell over onto the floor. I knew where that was, that was the same place I fought Professor Chaos. So all along she's been kept in a run down vacant building.

"Thank you for telling me" I said feeling a little better.

I went to leave as I stopped and turned back to Craig.

"Oh and one more thing Craig" I said going to tell him something.

I grabbed Craig by the face as I made him look at me.

"I don't want to see you ever doing this type of thing again, and I don't want to have this type of conversation with you again" I told him.

Craig nodded afraid as I let go of him. I walked out of the room as I dusted myself off and my knuckles. That was more tiring than I thought it would be.

I walked through the club as I noticed guards patrolling the club. One of the guards pointed at me as they seemed to notice me.

"Hey kid you're not supposed to be in here!" The bouncer said running at me.

I backed away as I reached in my cloak and pulled out a set of fire works. I lit the fireworks as I dropped them in front of the guard. The fireworks sparked as some of the dancers backed away and ran to take cover.

I ran away as I tried to find a new way out. I ran towards the front entrance as the back exit was obviously out of my reach. I ran towards the front exit as more guards blocked the way. The guards saw me as they were ready. I ran towards them as the guard lunged for me. I saw an opening between his legs as I slid under his legs. The guard missed me as I slid and got back to my feet.

Another guard tried to grab me as I spun around and dodged him. I then sprinted out of the club as I ran across the street. The people in line gasped as the guards tried to recover and come after me. I knew they couldn't catch me now; there was too much chaos in the club.

I ran down the street as I smiled. I finally know where they are keeping Wendy. I didn't have a phone at my home so I knew I'd have to use a pay phone.

I stopped at a pay phone as I took out some change I had in my pocket. I put my money in and then I put in my number. Just wait until they hear about this. I waited for the phone to pick up as I heard a voice.

"Hello?" The voice answered.

"Hey Kyle, I know where Wendy is" I said with a smirk.

**Stan POV**

I lay in my bed as I clenched my pillow tightly to my chest. I wished it was easy to get over someone. Every time I want to get close to Wendy she gets yanked away, and every time I want her to stay away she gets closer. It's not fair.

I heard the phone ring as I decided to ignore it. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now; I only wanted to talk to Wendy. The phone continued to ring as I just closed my eyes. The phone then went to voice message as I heard a familiar voice.

"Stan come on and pick up the phone, I know you're there" Kyle said on the phone.

I didn't get up as I stayed in my bed.

"Come on Stan this is important" Kyle begged.

I sighed as I pulled off the covers and got out of bed. I couldn't neglect my best friend. I picked up the phone as I put it near my head.

"Hello Kyle" I said sadly.

"Stan, Kenny found out something very important" Kyle said urgently.

I sighed as I didn't want to hear any gossip. The next thing he said came as a shock.

"We know where Wendy is" Kyle said as I stood there silently.

I can't believe it, could it be true? Tears began to form in my eyes as I couldn't form words.

"Stan, are you still there?" Kyle asked worried.

"Y- yeah I a- am" I said stuttering a bit.

"She's on 1063 Evergreen Street; it's near the construction site" Kyle informed me.

"I know you want to call off the search but-" Kyle said as I cut him off.

"Thank you Kyle" I said smiling sadly as tears fell from my face.

"Thank you for always being there for me" I said wiping the tears from my face.

"Of course dude, friends till the end" Kyle said as I could picture his smile.

"Let's go get back Wendy, I'm coming over to your house" I told Kyle as I was finally ready.

"Okay, I'll go contact the others" Kyle said ready as well.

I hung up the phone as I stood there in my room. I walked over to my drawer as I opened it and took out a picture of Wendy. I gently stroked the picture as I thought of her.

"I'm coming for you babe" I said talking to the picture.

I then put the picture away as I felt my determination rising. I put my bed covers back as I changed out of my pajamas. I put back on my normal clothes as I could feel her close to me. I grabbed my shoes and put them on also as I grabbed a drill I kept from my Toolshed costume.

I wanted to take more weapons but I didn't know what else I could take with me. I figured this was enough as I walked out of my room.

I strode with dignity as I was ready to fight again. I was such a fool for backing down; I should have kept on fighting. As I left my room I tried to be quiet as I didn't want to wake anyone.

"You going to go save Wendy?" I heard someone say as I spun around.

I saw my dad sitting there as he held a bowl full of popcorn.

"Dad, go back to bed!" I hissed at him.

"Haha no way, this is just starting to get good" Dad said scooping a hand full of popcorn and eating it.

"This is the climax of the story" My dad told me.

"The story?" I asked confused.

"Never mind" Dad said brushing away his comment.

"Dad why do you even care? Shouldn't you be sleeping since you have work tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this. This is way more exciting than anything that's been happening at my work" Dad chuckled.

I rolled my eyes as I realized that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Well anyway I'm going to be going out and don't you dare tell mom" I warned my dad.

My dad laughed at my comment as he sighed.

"I remember when I would do anything for your mom" Dad said remembering their relationship.

"It's funny seeing it happen all over again with my own son" Dad said seeing himself in me.

I continued to walk as I reached the stairs.

"I'm proud of you" Dad said to me as I stopped walking.

I stood there as I heard what he said. I turned my head to the side as I looked at him.

"Go give 'em hell son" Dad smiled at me.

I nodded as I walked down the stairs and opened the front door. I walked outside into the snow as my breath could be seen. It's finally time to end this once and for all.

**Kyle POV**

Everyone was in my room as we all looked at each other. We still needed to wait for Cartman. I bet Cartman wanted to be the last one on purpose, it was so like him. Kenny, Stan and I waited as Stan broke the ice.

"Are you sure about this?" Stan asked concerned.

"Trust me Stan I would never lie to you, besides I already checked the place out" Mysterion told us.

"1063 Evergreen Street is an abandoned apartment complex" Mysterion said sure it was true.

"Kenny also told me that there is more than one of them" I nodded.

"We'll have to fight our way through, so we better bring weapons" I warned them as I took out a golf club.

Mysterion slowly revealed his hand gun as he put it back away.

"I really appreciate it you guys" Stan thanked us.

"It's no problem, if Ike was kidnapped I'd do the same thing" I said knowing it to be the truth.

"Well he was kidnapped by aliens before" Stan reminded me.

I nodded as I did remember that.

"And if Karen was taken I'd do the same thing, of course I'd be a little more violent" Mysterion said as he rubbed his knuckles.

"You okay dude?" Stan asked Kenny noticing his rubbing.

"My fists are just a little sore, that's all" Mysterion shrugged.

"Punching Craig in the face too many times" Mysterion said as Stan smiled.

"Well that's what he gets" Stan said happy Craig got taken out.

My door flung open as Cartman came waltzing in wearing his Coon outfit.

"Hey how come you guys aren't in costume?" Cartman asked Stan and I.

"I want Wendy to recognize who I am" Stan said justifying his actions.

"And I already told you I'm not joining your little game" I said arguing with Cartman.

"Hmph whatever" Cartman pouted.

"Well anyway we have to be ready for tomorrow night" I told everyone.

"Tomorrow night? Why can't we attack earlier?!" Stan said impatiently.

"In broad daylight we'll be seen easier" Mysterion explained.

"Yes and we will need a good nights rest before we attack" I said trying to get Stan to understand.

Stan nodded as he trusted me.

"Then it's settle tomorrow we finally end this" I said courageously.

"Tomorrow we get Wendy back" Stan added.


	10. Chapter 10: The raid

**Trent POV**

Now that I was free it was time to get revenge. It was time to get even, and finally I would get the satisfaction of feeling their faces under my boots. Now all I had to do was find them.

I didn't know where Stan, Kyle or where the other boys lived. If I couldn't find my main objectives then I would just be wasting my time. I knew the police would be notified of my disappearance soon, that's why I have to make this quick. If I took the time to hurt innocent people then I will lose time spent attacking those traitors.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman… all their names were burned into my mind. Branded by the acts they have done to me. However finding those boys may not be as hard as I thought. I still remember a few locations of this town, and one of them is Butter's house.

I remember arriving on Butter's doorstep before and it didn't end well for him. I know Butter's is a friend of them, which means he knows where they are.

I marched down the street slowly as I turned and looked at Butter's house. It was time to pay him a visit. I walked up to his doorstep as I knocked on his door. I waited there as I cracked my knuckles.

There were footsteps from inside as the door opened. In the doorway stood a brown haired man as he looked at me. This had to be Butter's father.

"May I help you?" He asked curious.

"I'm here to see Butters" I said trying to hide my true intentions.

"Oh are you a friend of Butters?" His father asked me.

"Yes, Butters and I were friends a long time ago. I just dropped by to talk to him" I said impatiently.

Technically I wasn't lying, we were friends once. But that was a long time ago.

"Okay I'll go get him" The father said straightening his white tie.

The door was closed as I stood there. I can't have Butters running away from me; I have to hide when he comes to answer the door.

I put my back against the side of the doorway as I waited. I could hear talking from inside the house as I heard lighter footsteps coming to the door.

The door opened as Butters stood in the doorway. Butters couldn't see me as he walked out of the house.

"Hello?" Butters said looking around.

Butters saw me as I saw my opening and lunged at him. I dragged Butters by the shirt as I held him up in the air.

"Remember me?" I said as I saw the fear in his eyes.

"Trent B- Boy- ett" Butters said recognizing me.

As I held him up I noticed he had a cast around his arm.

"What happened to your arm pussy?" I asked him genuinely curious.

"I- I got beat up" Butters cowered.

"That seems to happen a lot doesn't it?" I asked him as I smirk.

Butters swallowed as he knew this was bad.

"If you don't want a repeat of what happened last time we reunited I suggest you give me what I want" I growled at him.

"What is it you want?" Butters asked me.

"I need information from you. I need the whereabouts of Cartman and his group" I said to him as Butters knew what I wanted.

"I- I don't know" Butters said lying to me.

I know he's lying. I cocked my head to the side as I reached over and grabbed Butters damaged arm. I quickly moved his cast as I went to smash it against the side of the house.

"1063 Evergreen street!" Butters yelled.

I stopped as I let go of his arm.

"They're on 1063 Evergreen Street?" I said rhetorically.

I let go of Butters as he sank to the floor.

"You better be right" I scowled at the blonde haired boy.

"At least that's what Cartman posted on Facebook" Butters informed me.

That dumbass, giving away his location like that. Yet again he doesn't know I'm coming. I walked down towards the sideway as I walked away from Butters house. I hope Cartman wasn't doing anything important, because I'm going to crash it.

Who knew revenge would be this easy?

**Stan POV**

I walked down the sidewalk as I approached the rendezvous point. It was later at night as I have been waiting all day for this moment. Wendy was within my grasp, it felt like I could reach out and touch her.

I then saw Kyle sitting there. Kyle sat on the sidewalk as he turned and saw me.

"Are you ready for this dude?" Kyle asked me standing up.

"I was born ready" I said determined to put an end to this.

"Okay, everyone group up" Kyle shouted aloud.

Mysterion appeared from the shadows as Cartman walked beside him.

"Is this all the people we could get?" I asked a little concerned.

"Yes, in this short of time I couldn't get anyone else to help" Kyle told me.

I stood tall as I knew we didn't have an army.

"But that's not necessarily a bad thing. With a small group we can coordinate our attack; we have the element of surprise" Mysterion said boldly.

"Exactly, now let's go" Kyle said running across the street.

We followed behind as we approached the vacant building across the street. Kyle stopped at the front door as he waited for us. Kyle quietly opened the door as we walked inside.

The first floor didn't have anything on it as it was damp and smelled horrible. I moved through the apartment as I didn't see any sign of Wendy.

What was going on? Kyle looked just as confused as me as we looked around.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Cartman asked confused.

Mysterion was about to answer as we heard footsteps from above us. Mysterion nodded as everyone got what that meant. They must be keeping Wendy on the second floor.

Mysterion found the stairs as we slowly moved up to the second floor. Once we got on the second floor we noticed a guard patrolling the perimeter. My rage rose as I felt a personal grudge toward the guard.

"Let's go!" I said leading the pack.

I sprinted forward as I charged down the second floor. I yelled as the guard turned around and saw me. The guard ran away from me as I missed him.

"Intruders need back up!" I heard him yell as I noticed it was Terrance.

"Stan what the hell, we had a plan!" Cartman shouted angry at me.

"I'm sorry I got carried away" I said realizing that my anger got the best of me.

I saw Terrance round up two guards as he pushed them out to fight us.

"Go attack them!" Terrance shouted as he ran off.

"He must be going to get Wendy" Kyle said to me.

"Ha ha that's gay" One of them said as I realized it was Bill and Fosse we were up against.

They must be guards here as well. I guess it made sense, Bill and Fosse weren't the brightest kids in school. I wasn't even sure if they had made it up to our grade.

Bill and Fosse rushed at us as Mysterion got in the way and jumped in the air. He kicked Bill across the face as he spun around and tripped Fosse.

"Go now! Don't let him get away!" Mysterion yelled at us.

I sprinted past the downed guards as I ran after Terrance. Kyle followed next to me as he ran with me.

"You're coming too?" I said surprised.

"I figured you could use some help" Kyle smiled at me.

"What about Kenny and Cartman?" I said as I worriedly looked back.

"Kenny can take care of them" Kyle said confident in his abilities.

"And Cartman?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"He'll make a good distraction" Kyle laughed not worried about what might happen to Cartman.

We passed around the corner as we looked around and tried to find him. Terrance continued to run down the hall as he slid to a stop. Terrance banged on a door nearby as he spun around and faced us.

There was no where to run for him. However despite all this there was no sign of Wendy. Where were they keeping her? We searched all the second and first floor, there was no other floors to check. I got this feeling in my stomach as I didn't know where Wendy was.

"Wendy!" I called out desperately hoping for an answer.

To my surprise there actually was an answer.

"In here!" I heard a female voice as I stood there in shock.

I knew that voice from anywhere, it was Wendy. The door Terrance banged on was flung open as The Mole came out dragging Wendy.

"Move!" The mole commanded her as he walked past Terrance.

The Mole approached the stairs as he dragged Wendy with him.

"No!" I shouted as I ran forward.

Terrance blocked the pathway as he tried to stop me. I continued to run at him as I saw Kyle sprint ahead of me and tackle Terrance to the ground. Terrance tried to get up as Kyle held him down. I stopped to help Kyle as he looked up at me.

"Go Stan, Wendy needs you! If we fail all this would have been in vain! Go!" Kyle said struggling to keep Terrance down.

I looked up the stairs as I saw The Mole dragging Wendy up the steps. I didn't have time to argue as I nodded my head.

"Stan, help!" Wendy said as I noticed he had her in handcuffs.

Wendy tried to break free as The Mole dragged her away. I rushed up the stairs after him as I wasn't going to let him get away.

"Christophe!" I shouted angrily as I tried to catch up to him.

"It's nothing personal" The Mole grinned as he kicked an empty barrel down the stairs.

The barrel tumbled at me as I got ready to time my jump. At the last second I jumped over the obstacle as the barrel continued to roll down the stairs. I continued to climb up the stairs as I saw Christophe open up the door to the roof.

Wendy and him ran up onto the roof as the cold air hit my skin. It was late at night and snow was on the ground, but that wasn't going to stop me. Kenny, Cartman, Kyle… they all became distraction just so I could have this chance. I wasn't going to let their sacrifices be in vain. I was the one who started this, and now I'm going to be the one to end it.

The door swung ajar as I ran up and tackled the door open. I stumbled onto the roof as I saw the mole there. We both panted and tried to catch our breath as we stared at each other. Our perilous chase ended here at the top of the roof, there was no where else to run.

"It's over Christophe!" I shouted to him from afar.

"It's only over until I say it's over!" The Mole shouted back as he pulled out a pistol he had.

The Mole pressed the gun against Wendy's head as Wendy screamed in fear. I stood there as I clenched my fist.

"Haha you're still thinking with your dick like usual" The Mole mocked.

I tried to think up a plan as I stood there.

"You'd travel zhis far for a girl? She's not even zhat special" The Mole told me.

"How could you do this? Where is your pride? Where is your feelings of remorse?!" I shouted at him frustrated.

"Feelings?" The Mole scoffed at me.

"Listen kid, there are a lot of feelings… but that's when you bludgeon your mother to death with a bowling trophy" The Mole said waving his free hand around.

"Professionals have standards. You have to be polite, you have to be efficient and you have to have a plan to betray anyone you meet" The Mole explained as I listened.

"Zo me this is no more than a job; I don't have any personal vendettas. I do what I do because I am paid to do it" The Mole said calmly.

"So when I say it's nothing personal, you have to believe me" The Mole panted.

"You may be right about me being foolish" I said looking down at the ground.

"But you forgot one thing Mole…" I said snapping my head back up as I found a solution.

"I have friends!" I shouted running at the Mole.

I approached the mole as I sprung the trap.

"Kenny now!" I yelled as I pointed to behind the Mole.

The Mole got wide eyed as he turned his head to the side to try and protect himself from the imaginary attack. There was nothing there as he quickly turned back to me. I lifted my arm as I smacked the pistol out of the Mole's hand.

I then threw a punch as the Mole jumped back and dodged my attack. Wendy got behind me as she was free from Christophe's grasp.

"Zhat was a dirty trick" The Mole growled at me feeling stupid.

"It's just you and me Mole, no outside help" I said ready to fight him.

"One on one? Fine. I love Zhese do or die situations anyways" Christophe said spitting into the snow.

I really hope I'm ready for this.

**Kenny POV**

I stood there as Bill and Fosse got back up to their feet.

"Ready to fight?" I asked Cartman turning to face him.

"I was born ready" Cartman said confident.

I nodded as I scooped Bill off the ground and got him in a hold. I lifted Bill up as I suplexed him onto the cold floor. I guess becoming a wrestle paid off in the end.

I got back up as I saw Fosse was still standing. Fosse kicked upward as I rolled backward and dodged his attack. Fosse reached at me as he grabbed me by the cape, Fosse spun me around as my cape ripped.

I went sailing back first into the wall as I reeled in pain. Maybe adding a cape to my costume wasn't the best idea.

"I'll save you Mysterion!" Cartman said rushing at Fosse.

Cartman's reflexes were awful as Fosse saw him coming from a mile away. Fosse spun around as he hit Cartman with his wrist.

"A surprise attack? Haha that's gay" Bill said getting up as he stood over Cartman.

Bill kicked Cartman on the ground as Cartman tried his best to defend himself. I tried to regain my composure as both of them were now kicking Cartman on the ground. I stood to my feet as I noticed a low level pipe above both of them.

I saw my chance as I jumped off the walls near it and grabbed onto the pipe. I swung on the pipe as I used my momentum and let go. I flew through the air as I fell from above them. I kicked both Bill and Fosse with the momentum of my kick. I fell on my back as Bill and Fosse hit the ground. I got up quickly as I tended to Cartman.

"Are you okay?" I asked kneeling next to him.

"Huh?" Cartman said dazed.

Blood poured from the side of Cartman's head as he looked at me.

"That was a bold move, using yourself as a human distraction like that" I said admiring his efforts.

"Distraction?" Cartman said confused.

I guess that wasn't a distraction, Cartman was just getting his ass kicked.

"I mean of course, all part of my plan" Cartman said getting up as he dusted himself off.

I knew he was lying; Cartman getting his ass kicked was just in his character. Cartman looked as he noticed Bill and Fosse on the floor.

"Haha that'll teach you to mess with us you asshole guards, better luck next time" Cartman gloated at the downed guards.

Bill and Fosse began to get up as it wasn't over yet.

"Oh bullshit, you should be down for the count" Cartman said angry.

"No no get back down" Cartman said trying to desperately coax them down.

Bill and Fosse stood up as they turned and looked at us. They looked pissed as Bill wiped the blood off his forehead.

"You know what, fuck this" Cartman said digging in his pockets.

"What are you-" I said confused as I saw what Cartman pulled out.

Cartman pulled out a lighter and aerosol can as he adjusted them. Cartman opened the lighter as a flame appeared above it. Bill and Fosse were going to attack when Cartman lined up the aerosol can and lighter. Cartman pointed it at them as he aimed.

"Flame on" Cartman smirked evilly as pressed down on the aerosol can.

A burst of flames shot out as it flew at the boys. Bill moved to the side as the flames connected and hit Fosse. Fosse clothes lit on fire as he tried to put them out in vain. Fosse ran around on fire as Bill stood there in shock.

Bill tried to help Fosse as they ran near the stairs. I ran up behind them as I kicked Bill from behind. Bill fell forward as he fell on top of Fosse.

Bill and Fosse tumbled down the stairs as I heard them grunting in pain. I listened as I heard their voices echo. I turned to face Cartman as Cartman smiled at me.

"How do you like it?" Cartman asked me curious.

"What?" I said confused at what he was getting at.

"I've been trying some one liners. I think I found the right one due to the situation, flame on" Cartman said thinking he was a bad-ass.

I rolled my eyes as I changed the subject.

"You could have killed them you know" I said judging Cartman's morals.

"Oh well" Cartman said throwing the lighter and aerosol can down on the ground as he put his hands behind his head.

"Come on let's go help Stan and the others" I said running down the hallway.

Cartman stood there for a second as I stopped. I turned as I saw Cartman staring at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong? Are you expecting anyone?" I asked him.

Cartman stood there as he answered me.

"No, let's go" Cartman said running to catch up with me.

I ran with Cartman as I knew something was up.

For some reason this seems too easy.


	11. Chapter 11: Risking it all

**Stan POV**

I stood there as I prepared to fight. I really didn't know what to do here. The mole began to move to the side as him and I circled each other. The Mole was more experienced, I can't recall ever getting into a fight before.

"You have made a mistake by coming here" The Mole commented as he continued walking around me.

"You're adorable thinking you can zake me down" The Mole smiled feeling confident.

I spun around as I threw a punch at the Mole. The Mole ducked under my attack as he rose back up into a standing position. I turned around as I tried to attack with my other fist.

The mole grabbed me by the wrist as he dragged me closer. The mole lifted his knee as he kicked me in the stomach. I fell over onto the ground as I got the wind knocked out of me.

"Come on, I don't want you to disappoint me. Get back on your feet" The mole said coaching me to get back up.

I got back to my feet as I turned and faced the mole. The Mole stood there as he waited for me. I charged at him as I lead with my shoulder. I shoulder tackled him as the mole held me off. The Mole grabbed me as he reached over and pulled my hat over my head.

Everything went dark as I tried to pull my hat back up. I felt a surge of pain go through my chest as I flew backwards and landed on my back. I pulled my hat back up as I panted and laid there.

The mole dusted his knuckle off as he glared at me. I grinded my teeth as I was going to get back on my feet. I felt someone touch my shoulder as I turned and saw Wendy there.

"Stan you can't fight him alone" Wendy told me.

I think I already knew that.

"Please let me help you" Wendy said as she got be back on my feet.

I noticed she had handcuffs on as I didn't know how to answer. Wendy's fighting would definitely be impaired, I'm not sure if she could help me. There was also the fact that the mole still wanted Wendy for his boss.

"No I can't risk you getting hurt, Wendy" I said pushing her aside and letting my pride get in the way.

"Stan don't be an ass, I can help" Wendy begged me.

"Let me take him on" I said sticking with my decision.

I walked towards the mole as I was getting serious.

"Ready for round zwo?" The mole asked as he put down a cigarette he must have lighted while I was down.

I threw a punch as he ducked under it like before. I then did a low kick as he tried to get back into a standing position. I kicked him in the leg as he wobbled a bit. I saw my chance as I threw an elbow attack at him. I hit him in the jaw as he stumbled backwards.

I continued to punch at him as he held his hands up to block. He blocked my punches as he then rolled to the side. I turned to him as I tried to lung at him. The mole grabbed both my wrists as he stuck his leg out. I felt my gravity being turned against me as he flipped me over onto my back.

I laid there dazed as I saw him grab me by the collar. He stood over me as he held up my face and began punching it repeatedly. The mole soon stopped as he panted heavily.

"Why won't you just go down?" The mole asked wanting me to give up.

"I can take a beating, I get beat up by my sister annually" I laughed at him.

"I have seen real evil, and kid you don't even compare to my sister" I said trying to get him angry.

The mole got angry at this as he growled at me.

"Oh yeah?! I'll show you what real evil is!" He shouted ready to punch me again.

He was about to punch as I saw Wendy come from the side and tackle him. I got up to my feet quickly as I saw Wendy and the mole rolling on the ground.

Wendy was smashing the back of the moles head onto the roof. The mole kicked her off of him as he rolled backwards.

"You want to play dirt you little bitches, fine!" The mole said pissed off.

Well looks like a one on one fight was out.

The mole reached for the shovel he put down as he held it in his hand. The mole lifted the shovel overhead as walked over to Wendy. The mole brought the shovel down as Wendy tried to crawl away.

The shovel strike almost missed Wendy as it instead went down on top of her left leg. Wendy yelped in pain as he grabbed her knee.

"Wendy no!" I shouted seeing her in pain.

The mole stood over her menacingly as Wendy's leg was injured and she couldn't get to her feet. The mole raised his shovel upward again as he got ready for another overhead strike.

"Christophe… don't do this" Wendy said putting her hands up.

The mole chuckled a bit as he stood there for a second.

"It's just… business" The mole said as I got up and ran towards both of them.

The mole brought the shovel down as I saw it making its way towards Wendy. I slid in the way as I held my arm up. My forearm blocked the shovel strike as I felt pain radiate through up my arm.

The mole stood there in shock as I suddenly saw Wendy move. Wendy stood up suddenly as her hands were still cuffed together. The handcuffs formed an uppercut as it clocked the mole in the jaw. The uppercut connected as the mole saw stars.

The mole stumbled backwards as he dropped the shovel and fell backwards. The mole didn't move as I instinctively went to Wendy.

"Wendy" I said worried.

Wendy was sitting down as she was rubbing her knee.

"I'm fine" Wendy said trying to convince me.

"Let me see it" I said worried.

I touched her left leg as she gasped.

"Sorry" I apologized as she grimaced in pain.

"It's alright, it doesn't feel broken" Wendy told me.

"I think he just hurt a muscle" Wendy told me as I sighed.

"Oh man that was close I didn't know want would have happened if-" I said as I was cut off.

"Stan behind you!" Wendy said pointing behind me.

I spun around as I saw that the mole was still standing. The mole towered over us as he held a pistol in his hand.

"Zhat's far enough" The mole told us.

Oh no.

**Kyle POV**

Terrance and I tussled on the ground as his elbow hit me in the face from behind. Terrance broke free of my hold as he tried to run away from me. Terrance scrambled away as I got up and ran after him.

Terrance tried to run down the stairs as I grabbed him and pulled him to side. I threw his body up against the wall as he gasped in pain and slid down onto the ground. I stood in front of him as he looked up at me in fear.

"Please no more, no more hitting" Terrance begged.

He really was a coward after all.

"I agree. No more fear, no more doubt, and no more Terrance!" I said ready to hurt him.

"Please stop" Terrance gasped.

"Why should I? After what you put Stan and I through" I said grabbing my golf club off the ground.

"I understand you are upset, but I swear it wasn't done out of spite" Terrance told me.

"It doesn't matter if it was done out of spite or not, you can't just take someone like that" I scolded him.

"You aren't just some petty thief, you didn't just steal someone's belongs. You stole something much more precious than that, you stole something that could never be replaced" I said disgusted with his actions.

"What's the difference between me and a thief? People can be replaced easily. Even if someone gets taken I could just replace them, I could clone them to be even better" Terrance said smiling.

"With clones I can make perfect people, people who won't fight. They'll do whatever I say and they all get along" Terrance explained to me.

"I could make you a clone if you want?" Terrance offered trying to weasel his way out.

"You idiot!" I said swinging the golf club at him.

Terrance put his hands over his face as I missed purposely and hit the wall.

"You aren't making humans, you are making machines." I said pulling the golf club off the wall.

"When people lose their humanity they are no longer human. And that's exactly what you do when you kidnap someone!" I said angry as I jolted my body forward.

"When you kidnap someone they start to feel like a possession, something that just be replaced!" I shouted enraged.

"But it's far from the truth, humans can't be replaced. You just make them start to believe a lie" I said sadly as I ended my rant. I then began to walk away as I went to help Stan on the roof.

Looks like his morals are all fucked up. As I walked away I turned around and saw Terrance bow his head. Terrance looked defeated as he must be contemplating what I said. I nodded my head a bit as I continued to walk forward.

At least I got through to him, even if it may have been only a little.

**Stan POV**

I didn't bother making a move as I knew it would be too dangerous.

"Jesus dude, just calm down" I said trying to coax him into putting the gun down.

"No more games, I'm ending zhis job once and for all" The mole said standing there.

"Just tell me who hired you, I need to know!" Wendy said wanting one last request.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" The mole said mocking her request.

I noticed something out of the corner of my eye as I noticed a green question mark. I saw Mysterion climbing to the top of the roof as I knew the mole didn't know he was there. I had to keep his attention focused on us.

"You're the one that's stupid, mole" I said grinning confidently.

"Oh really? And how's zhat?" The mole said amused by my confidence.

"You forgot I have friends… Kenny now!" I said yelling the last part of my sentence.

"You really zhink I'm going to fall for zhat aga-" The mole said as Mysterion rushed up from behind him.

Mysterion spun the mole around as he punched him in the nose. The mole was stunned as Mysterion took the gun from him. Mysterion then swept his leg as the mole landed on his back. Mysterion pointed the gun at him as the mole looked up at Kenny from on the ground.

"I'm tired of looking at your face" Mysterion said coldly as he pulled the trigger.

My jaw dropped as I couldn't do anything. I waited for the bullet to come when nothing came out. Instead there was a clicking sound that came from the gun.

Mysterion examined the gun as he was just as confused as I was. There had to bullets in the gun, right? The mole began laughing on the ground as he saw what Kenny tried to do.

"You just don't get it do you?!" The mole shouted at us.

"You don't understand anything" The mole said as he rose to his feet.

The mole hit Kenny in the face as he took the gun in his right hand. Mysterion tried to fight back when the mole flipped the pistol around and pistol whipped him. Kenny stumbled backwards as he backed off.

"Zhere are no bullets in zhese guns!" The mole said dropping the magazine out of the pistol.

"None of us carry bullets! Zhese guns are completely harmless" The mole admitted.

"Zhey are just used as a scare tactic for gullible people like you" The mole said tossing the gun aside.

The mole approached Mysterion as Mysterion got ready to fight.

"Now zhis on the other hand, is for real" The mole said taking out a pocket knife.

Mysterion seemed to freak out a bit as he backed away from the mole.

"No, not again" Mysterion said remembering something.

What's happening? Why is Kenny so afraid of a pocket knife?

"I don't want to die by that again" Kenny said genuinely afraid.

I didn't know why but I knew Kenny needed my help.

I sat there as I noticed a rock near my feet. I curdled snow around the rock as I slowly transformed it into a snowball.

It was a grade school technique, packing snow around a rock so it looked harmless. But really it could fuck up someone's eye if thrown correctly.

The mole had his back turned to me as he still marched towards Kenny. I waited for a chance when suddenly a door near me was flung open.

I turned to face the door as I noticed it was the entrance to the roof. Wendy turned also as we both looked on. I noticed the green coat as I saw Kyle standing there.

"Kyle!" I shouted surprised.

"Stan, what's happening?" Kyle asked looking around frantically.

Cartman busted in from behind Kyle as he shoved Kyle out of the way.

"Yeah time to kick fucking ass!" Cartman said excited.

Cartman turned to us as he saw Wendy there.

"Oh hey bitch" Cartman greeted Wendy.

"Hello fatass" Wendy greeted Cartman back.

The mole hearing the commotion turned away from Kenny as he looked at us.

"What zhe fuck is-" The mole said looking at Kyle and the open door.

I saw my chance as I got up off the snow. I stood there as I pulled back my arm and threw the snow ball at the mole. The mole noticed the snow ball as it flew at him. I made sure to aim at his eye as it flew through the air.

The snow ball crashed into the mole's face as the rock hit him in the eye. The mole reeled back in pain as he grunted and yelled. The mole screamed in pain as he stumbled backwards and clenched his eye with his hand. The mole fell backwards as Kenny regained his composure and saw what was happening.

The mole collapsed in the snow as he lay on his back. I stood there waiting as the mole didn't move. I walked forward as I approached the downed mole.

I kneeled down next to the mole as he looked up at me. One of his eyes was closed as he looked at me through the other eye.

"Zhat was a… dirty trick" The mole panted as he laughed.

"Why didn't you just back down and let us go?" I asked him a little saddened by his suffering.

"I'm a very hateful person Stan, I don't forgive easily. I don't forgive anyone, not even God" The mole explained.

"Well even if you don't forgive anyone, I'd still choose to forgive you" I said trying to comfort him.

"Zhen you're a fool, you only get places in life by zending to yourself" The mole said not convinced.

"But I have to admit, zhat caught me off guard" The mole admitted.

"I may have misjudged you… pussy" The mole said closing his other eye.

The mole was still breathing as he wasn't dead.

"He must have passed out from exhaustion" Kenny said witnessing the whole thing.

I sighed deeply as I stood there in cold. I stood there as I remembered Wendy. I turned back to Wendy as I saw her standing there.

"Go to her" Mysterion said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I ran at Wendy as tears formed in my eyes.

"Stan!" Wendy said happily as she ran at me as well.

"Wendy!" I shouted back wiping the tears away from my eyes.

We were about to meet as I saw Cartman and Kyle standing there. I noticed the door fling open again as the door knocked Cartman over.

I stopped suddenly as Wendy noticed my expression change. I stared at the person who had barged through the door as my mind raced at a million miles per hour.

Wendy turned around as she saw the person standing in the door way. In the doorway stood a blonde kid with a red vest, he was a long since forgotten enemy.

"It… can't be" Kyle said speechless.

"Trent Boyett" Kyle said as he stood there in horror.

Trent stood there as heat poured from his mouth. Trent grinned evilly as he examined all of us. He only uttered a sentence but it managed to send a chill through my soul.

"Looks like I finally found you boys"


	12. Chapter 12: Trent's wrath

**Stan POV**

The shock took over my body as I stood there silently. Trent closed the door as he walked forward and stepped onto the snowy roof. Trent grinned as he looked around the roof and saw that everyone was here.

"Howdy boys" Trent greeted us as I didn't say anything.

Cartman got up off the ground as noticed that Trent was there.

"Oh hey Trent" Cartman said walking up in front of him.

Trent growled as he walked forward to meet Cartman.

"There's no need to help us, we got this taken care of" Cartman said casually.

Trent pulled out his switchblade as Cartman looked a little freaked out.

"Hey you can't do that" Cartman said afraid.

"Hey asshole we had a deal" Cartman said as he suddenly remembered we were in the room.

"Cartman, what the fuck is going on?" Kyle said overhearing his conversation.

"What have you done?!" Kyle said angry.

"I- I kinda made a deal with Trent Boyett" Cartman confessed.

"Are you out of your mind? That was an awful idea" Kyle shouted at Cartman.

"You can't break a deal like that dude" Cartman said pointing at Trent.

Trent smiled as he stopped and examined his switchblade.

"The deal was you help me escape and then I help you take down the kidnappers" Trent explained.

"Haha but you see, you didn't help me escape now did you?" Trent said looking up at Cartman.

"Of course I-" Cartman said as he cut him off.

"No you didn't, you ran away like a pussy. I had to bust myself out of prison" Trent said pointing to himself.

"So the deal was never completed, that means I have no obligations towards you" Trent growled in a low tone.

"God fucking damn it!" Cartman said stomping on the ground.

"Grab those loopholes and shove them up your ass Trent!" Cartman insulted him.

Trent wiped his nose as he stared at us.

"Dude you're only making it worse" I chimed in.

"You wanna throw down bra? Fine I'm ready" Cartman said pulling up his sleeves.

Cartman came at Trent as Trent punched Cartman with his open fist. Cartman stumbled backwards as Trent booted Cartman in the face. Cartman fell over onto the ground as he tried to get back up.

"Jesus Cartman that was only five seconds" I said not surprised by his weakness.

"Okay who's next?" Trent said kicking Cartman on the ground a few times.

I knew Wendy was too hurt and Kyle wasn't that good of a fighter. I was going to step up to the plate when I felt a hand stop me. I turned as I saw Mysterion leap and glide down in front of Trent.

"Who the fuck are-" Trent said trying to figure out who Mysterion was.

"You won't harm my friends" Mysterion said standing up.

Trent then realized who it was as he smiled.

"Kenny McCormick… it's hard to tell it's you. I can actually understand what you're saying" Trent laughed.

"You're going back to prison where you belong" Mysterion said ready to fight.

Trent cracked his neck as he flipped the switchblade in his hand. Mysterion rushed at Trent as Trent stood his ground. Trent pulled his hand back as he got ready to stab at Kenny.

I saw Kyle come from the side as Trent was distracted. Kyle tackled Trent's arm as he tried to get rid of the knife. Trent's arm bent weirdly as he yelled and dropped the knife.

Trent immediately turned to Kyle as he punched him in the face. Trent then grabbed Kyle as he lifted him up and tossed him across the roof. Kyle hit the roof floor as he slid to a stop.

Kenny jumped on the back of Trent as he forced his weight down on him. Trent fell flat on his face as Mysterion bashed his head into the ground. Trent got enraged as he got up and flung Mysterion off of him. Trent panted as he turned his attention to me.

Trent rushed at me as put his head down. I couldn't get out of the way in time as he head butted me hard. I flew into Wendy as we both hit the ground.

"Kill all betrayers!" Trent yelled as Kenny came in with another attack.

Trent blocked Kenny's kick as Kenny tried a barrage of attacks. Trent blocked all of them as he punched Kenny in the gut. Kenny bent over in pain as Trent knocked him to the ground.

Trent stomped on Kenny's head while he was on the ground. Kenny put his hands up as he tried to protect himself. Wendy got up from under me as she stumbled away from the fight.

"Where are you going?" I said feeling betrayed.

Wendy wouldn't leave us, would she? I got up to my feet as I saw Wendy walk over to the mole's body. Wendy searched his body as she pulled something out of his pocket. Wendy held the key as she put it into her handcuffs.

Oh I see; she was getting rid of her restraints.

The handcuffs fell to the ground as Wendy rubbed her wrists. I turned my attention back to Trent as I saw Kenny and him were fighting. I saw Trent hit Kenny in the face as he blood began to come from his face. Kenny was taking a serious beating; we can't last against Trent's attacks. He's too strong, but I can't stop trying.

I ran at Trent as he was busy attacking Kenny. I tackled Trent from behind as he didn't budge. Trent turned at me as I punched at his legs and body. Trent didn't flinch as he smiled at me.

"Struggling will only make it hurt more" Trent said as I saw Kyle and Wendy start attacking Trent as well.

All four of us started attacking Trent as he flinched. I punched him in the chin as Trent stumbled a bit. Trent got angry again as he grabbed me by the throat. He grabbed Kyle by the throat with his other hand as he slammed us both into the ground.

I gasped as I lay on the ground having the wind knocked out of me. Trent spun around as he smacked Wendy with the back of his hand. I got angry at Trent as I saw him hit Wendy.

Trent grabbed Kenny by the wrist as he lifted him over his shoulder and threw him on the ground. Trent was getting tired as he wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"I'm gonna kill you first, you little pain in the ass" Trent said seeing Kenny as a pain.

Trent noticed he didn't have his switchblade as he looked on the floor. I sat up as I immediately looked for Wendy. Wendy was sprawled on the floor as I noticed she held Trent's switchblade in her hand.

"Fuck it, I don't need it!" Trent said as he grabbed Kenny up off the ground.

Trent held Kenny up by his back as he lifted him up with both his hands. Trent walked forward slowly as he held Kenny over his head. I watched as Trent walked towards the edge of the roof. I knew what he was going to do.

Kyle saw this too as he tried to get to his feet, Cartman on the other hand still wasn't moving. Trent held Kenny over his head as he got ready to toss Mysterion off the roof.

"I've been waiting for this moment all my life!" Trent shouted excited as the cold air blew against his face.

Kenny was still too weak to move as he knew what was happening. I stood up to my feet as I saw that Wendy was sitting up.

"Stan, catch!" Wendy yelled as she threw the switchblade to me.

I almost dropped the switchblade as I caught it. I quickly flipped open the blade as I came from behind Trent. Trent was ready to throw Kenny off as I screamed and stabbed Trent in the back of the leg.

Trent yelled in pain as I dug the blade into his gastrocnemius. Blood poured from Trent's leg as he slipped on some of the ice. Trent slipped on the icy roof as he couldn't regain his balance. Trent fell off the roof as Kenny dropped off with him.

"Kenny!" I yelled as I tried to save my friend.

I stood over the edge of the roof as Kyle ran over and looked over the edge with me. I couldn't see Kenny anywhere below the street as I assumed the worst.

"Kenny no…" I said trailing off.

"Oh no" Kyle added as he looked couldn't find where Kenny had fallen either.

"Oh my god, I killed Kenny!" I said in shock.

"You bastard!" Kyle said pointing at me.

There was a faint voice as Kyle and I looked at each other.

"I'm not dead you guys" A voice told us.

We followed the voice as we saw that Kenny was holding onto the edge of the roof. Kenny must have grabbed onto the ledge before he plummeted with Trent.

Kyle ran over as he helped pull Kenny back onto the rooftop. Kenny dusted himself off as he pulled off his hood. Kenny took a deep breathe as he gave us a thumbs up. I smiled at Kyle as he smiled back at me.

"Is it over?" I asked wondering if I could finally relax.

Kenny leaned over the edge as he pointed at a dumpster. I looked as I saw that Trent was inside the dumpster as he lay on top of a pile of garbage unconscious.

"There's one last thing" Kenny said taking out his pistol.

Kenny shot rounds off into the rooftop. Kenny's handgun was empty as he tossed the gun across the roof. My ears ringed as I shook the noise off.

"What was that for?" I asked Kenny interested.

"That is for the police, once someone reports the gunshots the police will come" Kenny explained as he sat down in the snow.

"We finally did it dude!" I said happily as I danced around.

"We couldn't have done it without you" Kyle said patting me on the back.

I heard Wendy cough as I remembered the whole reason we did this. I ran over to Wendy as I knelt down next to her.

"Wendy, I need to apologize… I-" I said about to apologize for my behavior.

Wendy suddenly hugged me as I stopped mid-sentence.

"There's no need" Wendy said quietly as she hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back as I closed my eyes.

"Oh god I missed you" Wendy said as I could see the tears in her eyes.

"I missed you too" I said getting teary eyed myself.

"I was so scared Stan, I tried to be strong… I'm usually not so scared" Wendy said still hugging me.

"I'm sorry for being so weak" Wendy apologized as she cried.

"Don't you say that, you were great" I said patting her on the back.

I let go of the hug as she looked at me with tears in her eyes. I wiped the tears from her eyes as I looked at her.

"You are Wendy Testaburger, and you're the strongest person I know" I said comforting.

"And you are Stan Marsh, the nicest person I know" Wendy said kissing me on the cheek.

I blushed slightly as she held my hand.

"I'm sorry for asking you-" I said as she cut me off.

"No, I should be the one who's apologizing" Wendy said to me.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you; I shouldn't have assumed you wanted me to be perfect. But if you want me to be perfect I'll try my best." Wendy said trying to change herself.

I sat there not knowing what to say as she continued.

"I'll stop yelling at you so much, I'll stop being so violent, I'll stop fighting for women's rights, I'll-" Wendy offered me as I stopped me.

"No… don't do that" I said as Wendy looked up at me.

"I don't want you to be perfect. I love you the way you are, and no Photoshopped image will ever change how I feel about the real you" I said stroking back her black hair.

"I learned that we all have imperfections, and those imperfections make us who we are" I smiled as I touched Wendy's cheek.

"And in the darkest of times the best qualities of a person always shine through" I said as she smiled at me.

Wendy leaned in as she kissed me on the lips. I gave into my emotions also as I kissed her back. Wendy and I kissed as I wrapped my hand around her hips. After a few seconds we stopped as we slowly stared at each other.

"I'm so glad you came back for me" Wendy said resting her head against my chest.

I didn't say anything as I looked down at her.

"You really do care about me" Wendy sighed happily.

"Of course I do" I said rubbing the top of her pink beret.

Wendy got up off the ground as I held her hand and got up as well.

"Is everyone okay?" Wendy asked a little worried.

Kenny gave a thumbs up as he smiled at her.

"Kyle?" Wendy asked as Kyle rubbed his neck.

"I'll be okay, my mom will freak out but I'm not that hurt." Kyle said attacking tough.

"It was worth it, I will help any friend in trouble" Kyle said sticking to his morals.

"Thank you" Wendy said softly as she smiled.

"It feels so good to see you smile again" I commented as I held her hand.

Cartman got up off the ground as he shook his head.

"Oh god, everyone must be so worried about me. I need to phone home and I need to tell Bebe and-" Wendy said as Cartman cut her off.

"Boo boo Wendy" Cartman called out as she turned to him.

"It's nice to see you too Cartman" Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Boo Wendy boo, you liar" Cartman pressed on.

Kenny got up off the ground as he dusted himself off.

"Kenny? Is that you?" Wendy said looking at Kenny in his Mysterion outfit.

Kenny nodded as Wendy was a little surprised.

"Wow, Kenny you are cutey. Why do you wear that hoodie and cover your face all the time?" Wendy complemented him.

Kenny blushed a bit as he put the hood over his face again.

"The police will be arriving soon, we better get out of here" Mysterion told us with urgency as he used his Mysterion voice again.

"Right, if we don't want to be arrested we better split" Kyle said opening the door to the roof.

"Thank god, I'm freezing my balls off up here" Cartman said rudely walking into the building.

Wendy shook her head as I looked at her.

"It's so great to see everyone again" Wendy said missing even Cartman's antics.

Kyle held the door open for us as Kenny rushed and grabbed onto one of the ladders on the side of the building.

"I'll see you guys later" Mysterion said disappearing over the side of the building.

"Show off!" Kyle shouted playfully.

Wendy and I walked through the door as Kyle closed it behind us. We walked down the flights of stairs as we exited the abandoned building. Cartman and Kyle lead the way as they talked to each other.

"Are you ready to finally go home?" I said wrapped my arm around Wendy and keeping her close.

"Yes, I very much am" Wendy sighed happy the whole ordeal was over.

"Come on let's go" I said walking down the street as Cartman and Kyle followed us.

Wendy leaned up against me as we made our way towards her house. The Testaburger's residence shouldn't be that far away.

We walked down the cold street as I was police cars wiz past us. They blazed down the road as they headed for the abandoned apartment. I guess Kenny was right; the shots were loud enough to have been heard. I can't believe it took this long for the police to finally react to something.

They were no doubt going to find the mole and Trent there. I thought about the mole as I felt a little sorry for him. The mole wasn't completely bad, besides he was a friend. The mole was hired by someone, and I still had no clue that it could be. Someone wanted to kidnap Wendy, were they after me? I didn't know but it all didn't make any sense.

I remembered that the mole didn't carry any bullets in his guns. That means they didn't want to kill Wendy, or maybe not even hurt her. So what was the point of this? Maybe I was over thinking this.

I looked down at Wendy as she had her eyes closed and looked in a state of bliss. I wonder if anyone will try and take her again. I mean who's to say they can't? But I guess we'll cross that road when or if we come to it.

Even if they attempt something like that again I know I won't be alone. I have my friends to back me up and I know that together we can do anything. So I say bring it on, come at me again if you want. Because I'll be ready, Wendy and I will be ready for what ever comes next.

Even if we fight and bicker I'll have a new appreciation for her, and I know she'll appreciated me as well. No one will tear us apart forever and ever if we tear apart each other, it will only be a phase. Because goodbye doesn't necessarily mean forever, and perfection doesn't last either. I don't really care about perfection anymore, perfection is boring.

All I'm glad about is that I finally have Wendy back.


	13. Chapter 13: Right here waiting

This chapter may be a bit long, but please keep with me. It's the last chapter to this story so please enjoy it.

* * *

**Stan POV**

I continued to walk down the street as I walked a few inches and stopped. We finally came to our destination. I stood there in front of Wendy's house as I looked down. I saw Wendy leaned up against me as she stayed quiet. I soon realized Wendy was asleep as she had her eyes closed.

I looked down at her as I smiled faintly. It was good to see she was alright. One thing's for sure though, both Wendy and I are spent. All the worry and physical stress was hard on me. I stroked her hair softly as I noticed Kyle watching me. I looked up as I saw Kyle turn away and walk towards the front door.

"Whenever you're ready" Kyle said standing near the front door ready to open it.

I nodded as I shook Wendy by the shoulders softly.

"Wendy" I said quietly trying to wake her.

Wendy's eyes slowly opened as she looked up at me.

"Stan?" Wendy said peacefully.

"Where are we?" Wendy said standing up as she got out of my arms.

"We're in front of your house Wendy" I explained to her.

She rubbed her eyes as she looked up at her own house. Wendy seemed to get teary eyed as she stared up at her home. I put my arm around her as I realized she must have really missed her home.

"Are you ready to finally sleep in your own bed for a change?" I asked her as I smiled politely.

Wendy didn't say anything as she nodded her head. Wendy clasped her hand around mine as she dragged me towards her house. Cartman walked beside us as he didn't say anything.

We walked up the steps as we stopped in front of the door. Kyle saw we were ready as he grabbed the doorknob and opened up the door. Wendy and I walked inside the house as the lights in the living room were off.

"Huh?" I said confused as it was late at night.

Wendy's parents shouldn't be asleep already. I flipped the light switch on as I heard a loud yelling.

"Surprise!" A bunch of people yelled ecstatically.

Wendy jumped out of her skin as she got in a stance ready to fight whoever it was. I realized a banner hung above the living room as Wendy seemed to calm down a bit.

"Welcome back!" Butters greeted us happily.

I stood there shocked as I saw Jimmy, Tweek, Token and many other people I recognized at this party.

"It's good to have you back Wendy" Token nodded as a bunch of other people agreed with him.

Wendy stood there silently as she shook slightly. Wendy smiled as tears began to come down her eyes.

"I- It's so nice to see all of you again" Wendy said wiping the tears from her eyes.

The group of girls pushed their way through the crowd of people as they ran and gathered around Wendy.

"Group hug!" Lola called out happily to the other girls.

I stood back as Wendy and her girl friends joined in a group hug. The girls all coed happily as they hugged their lost friend.

"Oh you guys" Wendy said choking up a bit.

"I missed you girls" Wendy said as she hugged all of them tightly.

"We missed you too" Rebecca said as the girls let go of the hug finally.

"Yeah, without you the list committee was a travesty" Esther giggled.

Wendy smiled as she looked around the room.

"This is amazing, how did you guys manage to put this all together?" Wendy said curious.

I'd like to know the answer to that question as well.

"Don't ask us, we were just invited" Lola shrugged.

"You better ask the party planner over there" Red said pointing to Butters.

Butters walked closer as he tapped his fingers together.

"Well shucks it wasn't that hard" Butters said embarrassed.

Wendy was about to say something when she noticed something. Two adults walked out into the living room as Wendy stood and stared at them. I noticed it was Wendy's parents as they noticed Wendy through the crowd.

"Oh my god" Wendy's mom said noticing Wendy.

"Mom! Dad!" Wendy said as she rushed towards her parents.

Wendy's parents joined up with her as Wendy jumped into her father's arms. Wendy father held her tightly as he stroked the back of her hair.

Wendy mother also hugged her as she examined Wendy's face and body. Wendy began to tear up again as her father let go of her.

"I can't believe my little girl is alright" Mr. Testaburger said as Wendy stood on her feet.

"We were so worried; the police couldn't even find where you went" Mrs. Testaburger added as Wendy's suspicions were correct.

"It's okay though, I'm alright now" Wendy said looking up at her father.

"You can thank Stan and the others for saving me" Wendy said gesturing to me.

Wendy's father walked up to me as I looked at him nervously.

"Son, if there is anything I can do to make it up to you then just tell me" Wendy's father said feeling like he was in my debt.

"No it's alright, you don't owe me anything" I said rubbing the back of my head as I blushed.

"I insist I owe you for saving my daughter" Mrs. Testaburger said persistent.

"Well saving her was a reward in itself" I said laughing a bit.

All the girls had a group "Awww" as they heard my comment.

"Well if there's anything you need just tell me" Wendy's father said walking away from me.

"Now that all the mushy stuff is out of the way" Cartman said strutting into the middle of the room.

"I suggest we get to the part that really matters… it's party time!" Cartman said as he pointed at Jimmy.

Jimmy turned music on as I realized there were chips and other things setup already. Cartman flipped on lights as a neon lights hung above the ceiling. I looked around confused as Wendy stood beside me.

Cartman grabbed Token and Nicole by their wrists as he threw them on the dance floor. Nicole and Token looked at each other as they blushed awkwardly. Cartman began shaking his hands back and forth as he wanted them to dance.

Token sighed as he shrugged and began to dance. Nicole joined in as Token and her danced next to each other. Jimmy acted as the DJ as he put headphones near his ears.

The other kids at the party began to dance as well as they enjoyed themselves. The music blared as Wendy saw Butters standing there. Wendy walked next to him as I followed her.

"Butters I can't believe you planned a party just for my return" Wendy said surprised.

"Well it wasn't very hard" Butters shrugged shyly.

"I mean Cartman posted on Facebook he was going to go save you" Butters explained.

"I bet you that's how Trent found out where we were" I told Wendy.

"Yup that sounds like Cartman" Wendy said folding her arms as she saw Cartman happily watching Nicole and Token dance.

"But Butters, how did you know we were going to succeed?" I asked a little confused.

"You guys always succeed. If anyone could go against unbeatable odds and win it's you fellas" Butters said confident in us.

Wow, that's pretty cool. I didn't know Butters looked up to us that much. Wendy leaned in as she gave Butters a big hug. Wendy let go of the hug as Butters blushed.

"Thank you so much Butters" Wendy said sincerely.

Butters rubbed his toe on the rug as he was extremely embarrassed. I heard a mumble as I turned and saw Kenny behind me.

Kenny rushed past me and up to Wendy as he stated how he helped save Wendy as well. Kenny asked for his reward also as he pointed to his cheek.

Kenny obviously wanted to be kissed on the cheek as he giggled perversely. Wendy laughed at Kenny's gesture as she shook her head.

"Sorry but it isn't going to happen" Wendy said denying Kenny.

Kenny leaned in closer as he pointed at his cheek again. Wendy laughed again as she looked at me. Wendy was obviously looking for approval as I chuckled myself. Kenny sure had a way with the women.

"I don't think he'll go away unless you give him what he wants" I shook my head as I smiled.

"Okay fine" Wendy said playfully as she put her hand on Kenny's face.

Wendy pulled off part of Kenny's parka as she leaned in and planted a kiss on his exposed face. Pulled the parka back in place as Kenny blushed slightly.

"Woo hoo!" Kenny shouted in his muffled voice as he ran off into the crowd of people and disappeared.

"Wow what a little perv" Wendy chuckled at Kenny's antics.

I smiled also as I noticed Kyle talking with Jimmy and drinking some punch.

"Hey Kyle! Want some kisses? My girlfriend seems to be giving them out for free!" I shouted at my best friend playfully.

"Hey!" Wendy said punching me in the shoulder.

I laughed as I rubbed my shoulder.

"I was just kidding" I explained to Wendy as she looked angry.

I hoped Wendy wasn't angry as she glared at me. Wendy's expression changed as she smirked at me.

"Well I was kidding also" Wendy said as she leaned in and kissed me on the forehead.

I blushed brightly as it suddenly felt a lot hotter in here. That was probably because my blood was boiling from the emotions I was feeling.

"Nah, I'm fine dude. You just enjoy yourself" Kyle said finally answering my question I asked him.

I looked at Kyle as I saw him give me a thumbs up. I blushed again as I heard a loud voice.

"Hey! What do I get?!" A voice said angry as I turned back to Wendy.

I saw Cartman suddenly get between Wendy and I as he looked at Wendy. Cartman pushed me aside as he messed up the mood.

"I did just as much work saving your ass as anyone else did" Cartman said unappreciative.

"Oh really?" Wendy said putting her hand on her hips.

"Yes really, I deserve something bitch" Cartman said calling her a bitch like always.

"Oh okay, well I have something in mind" Wendy said reaching in her pocket for something.

Cartman looked at her coat as he tried to make out what it was. I leaned in closely as I saw curious to see what it was as well.

Wendy pulled her hand out of her coat pocket quickly as she suddenly thrust her fist at Cartman. Cartman was cut off guard as Wendy punched him in the gut. Cartman's eyes grew big as he clutched his chest in pain.

"That is for setting that Trent guy free from jail!" Wendy said irritated as Cartman still held his gut in pain.

"Ouch you fucking bitch" Cartman said shaking his free fist at her.

"This is what I get for all my hard work? Well next time you-" Cartman said beginning his rant as he was cut off.

Wendy suddenly leaned in to Cartman as she wrapped her arms around his big body. Wendy hugged Cartman as Cartman stood there in shock.

"And this is for helping save me" Wendy said letting go of the hug.

Cartman stood there as he pouted and turned his head to the side.

"Whatever bitch, I didn't want a reward anyway" Cartman said blushing furiously.

"If you keep calling me bitch I'll knock your teeth down your throat" Wendy said sweetly.

"Whatever skank" Cartman said as he sulked away.

"Well atleast he didn't call you bitch" I said laughing slightly.

"I don't think Cartman will ever change" Wendy sighed as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Hey don't worry about him anymore, let's just focus on us" I said touching Wendy by her shoulder.

"Okay" Wendy nodded as she blushed slightly.

Wendy and I walked into the crowd as we joined our friends at the party.

It was finally time to have some fun.

**Kyle POV**

The party had been going on for an hour or so as I rested on the couch Wendy had. People talked to each other as the party was still going strong. As I sat down I saw Wendy and Stan enjoying themselves.

They talked with Token and a few other people as I could hear laughing coming from their group. I smiled as it was good to Stan and the others finally enjoying each other's company again. Everything was so gloomy when everyone found out Wendy went missing. I think it was a sense of trusting, people felt vulnerable once they found out they could be kidnapped.

I thought of my own girlfriends as I remembered Bebe. Thinking of that, where was Bebe? I mean I saw her at this party, but it was just a glimpse of her. Bebe didn't even attempt to talk to Wendy, after this whole ordeal Wendy would need to support of her best friend.

Now that I think about it Bebe didn't even talk to me or anyone through this whole ordeal. She must have known this was going on.

I sat up as I looked around the party for Bebe. After a few seconds of looking I saw a few party goers part and I saw Bebe leaning up against a wall. Bebe stared directly at Wendy and Stan as she didn't even bother to approach them.

She stood there silently as she just looked on. I wanted her to go comfort Wendy and tell her it was good to see her again. Bebe instead just got up as she grabbed her coat. I got angry at her action as Bebe didn't say anything to Wendy.

Bebe finished putting her coat on as she looked back and stared at Wendy and Stan one last time. She smiled as she went towards the door, opened it, and then left. I stood up quickly as I boiled in irritation.

Her best friend was just kidnapped and she wasn't going to say anything to her?! This was outrageous!

I got out of the couch as I put my coat on quickly and rushed out the door. I rushed down the walkway as I looked around. I saw Bebe walking down the sidewalk with her hands tucked in her pockets. The cold air hit my body as heat came from my mouth.

I ran after Bebe as I wanted answers. There is no reason Bebe should be acting this selfish, it just wasn't like her. If this is how she treats her best friend then I am going to smack some sense into her.

I walked up behind her quickly as I reached for her. I grabbed her by the shoulder as I held her back. Bebe stopped walking as I touched her. Bebe turned around as she faced me.

"What the-" Bebe said slightly surprised as she realized it was me.

"Kyle?" Bebe asked confused.

"Yeah it's me" I said a hint of anger in my voice.

"What's wrong? You seem mad?" Bebe said confused.

"Oh what's wrong with me?!" I scoffed as I got in Bebe's face.

"What's wrong with you?!" I said angry as I pointed at her.

"What are you talking about?" Bebe said scared of my anger.

I refused to back off as I continued to berate her.

"Wendy just got back from being kidnapped and you aren't even going to talk to her?! No comforting? No worry?" I said as she realized what I was talking about.

"If there was a time when Wendy needed you most it would be now" I said pointing at Wendy's house.

"Best friends are supposed to be there for each other, best friends are the people you are supposed to trust the most!" I ranted at Bebe as she bowed her head and looked at the ground.

"So… why are you just going to leave?" I said calming down.

"You haven't said a thing to Wendy through this whole ordeal" I said panting.

Bebe stayed silent for a few seconds as she finally responded.

"You really don't get it do you?" Bebe said looking up at me.

I stood there for a few seconds as she looked at me.

"Get what?" I said now confused.

Bebe smiled as she looked up at the sky for a few seconds.

"Who do you think sent those goons to kidnap Wendy?" Bebe said as I knew what she was implying.

I stood there in shock as I stared at her.

"You… didn't…" I said surprised of her response.

It couldn't be, could it? Bebe nodded slightly as she smiled at me.

"Yes, I hired Craig and the others" Bebe said stroking a lock of her hair.

"Why? Why did you do it?" I said wanting her motive.

Bebe smiled as she looked back at Wendy's house.

"I did it for her and Stan" Bebe said implying Wendy.

"Sometimes people in love just need to remember what they have. Ever heard of the saying 'you don't know what you have until it's gone'?" Bebe said turning to me.

I stayed silent as I didn't know how to respond.

"Women want someone who will stick up for them. Women want a knight in shining armor, and which better way then to kidnap the princess?" Bebe said as she explained.

"Well that explains why the guns didn't have bullets" I said to myself.

"But how did you hire them?" I asked her.

"It took a month's allowance but I was able to pay the Mole, Craig and the others" Bebe shrugged.

"If it is able to keep Wendy and Stan happy and then I would gladly give some of my money" Bebe said sticking her hands back in her pocket.

"But you're building their relationship based off a lie" I argued back.

"There was no real danger, it's all fake so there was no battle to be won" I said trying to get her to see this was wrong.

"The Mole and Craig were just actors in your little play" I said as she turned back to face me.

"Perhaps Craig and the others were just actors but that doesn't mean there wasn't any real danger" Bebe stated.

"Oh really?" I said folding my arms.

"I didn't hire Trent, Trent really did want to kill you guys" Bebe said as I stood there trying to come up with a comeback.

"Girls love confidence, it's so romantic" Bebe sighed as she clasped her hands together.

"I wish someone I loved would come and save me from a big bad villain" Bebe said as she dreamily.

"Besides, it was fun wasn't it?" Bebe said as she grinned at me.

I couldn't help but smile as I couldn't lie.

"It was pretty fun" I said as I smiled.

"Cartman gave me the idea" Bebe told me.

"Of course he did" I said shaking my head.

"Sometimes love just needs a little push" Bebe said turning around as she continued her walk down the sidewalk.

I stood there in the cold as I watched her walk down the street making her way home. I looked inside the house as I heard the party still going on.

Stan did protect Wendy after all, even though the scenario was staged.

I walked back up the walkway as I made my way back to the party.

**Stan POV**

I talked with Butters as he explained all the details to me. Butters explained how Cartman posted on Facebook when we went on our raid to save Wendy. I swished my cup around as I noticed I was out of punch.

"I'll be back" I said to Butters as walked towards the snack table.

I went to get more punch as I saw Wendy sitting down on a chair. I scooped some punch into my cup as I walked towards her. The house was almost completely empty as most of the party guest had left already.

Only a few other people still stayed at the party. Fallen balloons and streamers lay on the ground as I walked up to Wendy. Wendy looked up as stared at me.

"How are you enjoying the party?" I asked her knowing the party was mostly over.

"Well it's kinda empty currently" Wendy laughed a bit as she drank from her cup of punch.

I smirked a bit as I looked around and saw that the dance floor was empty.

"We never got a proper dance" I said implying a dance with her.

Jimmy heard me as he grabbed a song choice and put it in.

"Oh I dunno Stan, I'm not very good at dancing" Wendy said embarrassed as she brushed her hair away from her face.

"Are you telling me the tough Wendy Testaburger is afraid of a little dancing?" I teased her.

Jimmy chose a song as "Right Here Waiting For You" by Richard Marx began to play. I extended my hand to Wendy as she blushed and looked up at me. I nodded my head as she grabbed my hand.

I pulled her up out of her chair as we walked to the dance floor. Wendy held onto my hand as I put her hand into position. I stared into her eyes as I put my arm over her shoulder. Wendy began to move to the side as I followed her lead.

We moved slowly to the side as we slow danced together. The music played in the background as we stayed focused on each other. I kicked some deflated balloons around on the ground as they didn't bother me.

"Nicole and Token make a cuter couple than you two" Cartman shouted at us as we danced.

I shook my head as Wendy sighed and rolled her eyes. I heard Kenny argue back as he hit Cartman on the shoulder. Wendy was seeing the spectacle as I drew her attention back to me.

"Focus on me" I said as she looked back at me.

"Right" Wendy said as we continued to dance.

Wendy leaned in as she kissed me on the lips. Wendy let go as she looked at me.

"Thank you for never giving up" Wendy said to me quietly.

"I'd never give up on you" I said sweetly.

Then we continued to dance on into the night. Not caring about who saw, it was only us two. I had traveled to the end of the earth… and now we were finally dancing together.

**_THE END_**


End file.
